Les erreurs du passé
by Shyroo
Summary: Dans un lycée de France, Antoine Daniel, en terminale, se fait harceler et battre par la bande d'un garçon mystérieux : Mathieu Sommet. Un jour cependant, une simple parole va tout changer. Voguer dans une jungle d'élèves, de pensées, et grandissez aux côtés d'Antoine. MATOINE !
1. Chapter 1

**Saluuuut ! Nouveau Matoine, cette fois si dans le domaine du lycée ! Je sais je sais.. Les années lycées sont censées être les plus belles de la scolarité, mais... Pas si sûr que ça. Bonne lecture les zami(e)s ! x3**

Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Tiens ? Il s'arrête là..? Le sang perle au coin de mes lèvres.  
J'ouvre un œil. Le poing de mon prédateur est toujours serré, prêt à frapper, toujours plus fort. Pourtant, il se retourne. Ta bande de hyènes n'est pas là ? A siffler avec des airs goguenards ?  
J'ouvre l'autre œil. Ce... Ce n'est pas toi..?! C'est Benjamin. Ton acolyte. Je me relève difficilement, et braque mon bras en position de défense. Je cligne des yeux, et, enfin habitué à la lumière, le troupeau d'apprentis bouchers m'apparaît enfin. Ils regardent tous au même endroit.

Ils te regardent toi. Le vrai toi. Tu es à l'écart. Tes yeux bleus azurs, habituellement glacés et plein de haine sont aujourd'hui gris.  
Serais-tu triste ?

 **"Allez Math' ! Je te laisse le finir !** s'écrie Benjamin en me pointant du doigt  
 **-Non. Laisse-le.**  
 **-Hein ? Quoi ! Mais t'es sérieux mec là ?!**

J'ai moi même le souffle coupé. Mathieu soupire. Son regard se pose sur moi. Un courant d'air gelé glisse dans mon dos.

 **-On lui fera un gros coup pendant les vacances...**  
 **-Ouais ! C'est super ça !"**

Ton regard est encore plus étrange...  
Les monstres s'en vont. Me laissant seul dans la salle des casiers. Tout le monde s'était précipité dehors a l'heure des vacances. Je prend vite mes affaires et vais dehors à mon tour.

Ils sont dehors eux aussi. Plus loin, dans la rue. J'entends Ben qui s'esclaffe avec Mathieu. Ou pas ? Mathieu est encore une fois dans sa bulle. Il marche la tête baissé.

Soudain il s'arrête. Et se retourne. Son regard se plante dans le mien. Je ne peux distinguer ses émotions de là où je suis.

Mais... Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il baissa les yeux.

Le RER allait plus vite que d'habitude. En rentrant chez moi, ma mère me sauta dessus :

 **"Qu'est ce que ?! C'est quoi ces marques rouges ? Mais ! Tu saigne ? Tu t'es battu ?**  
 **-Non ! Lâche moi !**

Je me précipitai dans ma chambre. Je me jetai sur mon lit. Je regrettai soudain ma réponse trop sèche sans doute. Je ravalai des larmes en mon fort intérieur. Qu'elle se démerde avec ses questions chiantes à la fin...!

Putain. Mathieu... Je ne comprend plus. Pourquoi...? Explique moi... Non. Ne fais rien.

 **"...Je te promet ! Il est revenu comme si il s'était fait frapper ! Je n'y comprend plus rien ! Tu pourrais venir t'occuper de ton fils un peu non ? Comment ça non !? Il a besoin de toi ! Parle lui au moins !.. Antoiiiiine ?! Tu veux venir parler avec ton père ?**  
 **-Nan !**  
 **-Bon il ne peux pas... Il est sous la douche je crois. Au revoir.** *clac*"

Elle monta les escaliers, et se planta sur le palier de ma chambre. Et prit ma main et me couvrit du regard.

 **"Antoine ?**  
 **-...**  
 **-Je m'inquiète pour toi. Dis moi. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais...?**  
 **-Y'a rien.**  
 **-Antoine ! Ne me répond pas comme ça !**  
 **-Y'a. RIEN !**

Elle se recula vivement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle était en colère ?

 **-Antoine ! Là par contre je n'accepterai pas ! Tu t'excuse tout de suite !**  
 **-Ah quoi bon ? Je me suis excusé une fois... Et on m'a vachement pardonné...!**  
 **-Antoine ?**

Sa main caressa ma joue ; une larme y coulait. Je ne pris pas la peine de la repousser. Qu'elle fasse.

 **-Mon garçon... On te fait du mal ? Et tu n'oses pas en parler ?**  
 **-Man.. Je l'ai bien mérité tu sais... Je ne suis pas un ange.**

Je me dégagea vivement et sortis de ma chambre.

 **-Antoine !**

Je me retournai :

 **-Quoi !**  
 **-Raconte moi. Je suis ta mère.**  
 **-Je...Je ne peux pas..."**

Et je partis en courant. Là bas. Dehors, loin d'elle. Les souvenirs reviennent, puissant, ignobles. Ils raclent mes pensées, m'étreignent le cœur et me font penser à toi.

Rapidement, en faisant des pas de plus en plus grand, je monte la colline. La nuit, les étoiles et elle ne font qu'un. Et le soir le soleil semble s'y cacher.

Moi... Je m'y réfugie tout le temps.

J'y laisse mes larmes tomber, couler. Aujourd'hui le ciel est embrasé. Plein de haine. La mienne... Ou la tienne ? Je ne sais plus.

Je revois tes yeux plein de larmes. Cristallines. Je... Je les ai toujours aimées... Elles sont si belles tu sais... Je voulais peut être les voir dans mon inconscient ? Je m'en veux toujours tu sais ?

Pourquoi... Pourquoi n'as tu pas voulu me pardonner ? Je sais... Je t'ai fait enduré d'horribles choses. Mais... Toi... Tu me fais plus souffrir que quiconque.

Dis moi... Est-ce qu'un jour tu t'arrêtera ? Laisse moi... Souffler. Je t'en supplie.

Ne sois pas mon bourreau aussi longtemps.

Crois moi je m'en veux... Peut être parce que... Je.. Je... NON !...

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt**_

 **"Eh ! Sommet ! Ptit pd ! Viens là ! Eh ! Antoine ! Viens ! On va ldéfoncer !**  
 **-Ouais graaave !**

Les deux amis se précipitèrent sur l'autre. Le dis Mathieu tenta tant bien que mal de se protéger de la pluie de coup et des insultes incendiaires... Ses larmes ne coulaient jamais devant ses deux bourreaux. Il était d'ailleurs bien "content" de n'en avoir que deux. Parfois c'était des bandes entières... Alors il ne se plaignait pas... Vraiment.

 **-Eh ! Le nain ! Regarde moi !**

Mathieu haïssait Arthur. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Antoine non plus, mais celui-ci semblait surtout suivre le mouvement.

 **-Putain ce connard n'écoute vraiment rien...!**

Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Quatre coups. Cinq coups.

 **-Mec ! Arrête !**

Mathieu ouvrit les yeux : Antoine retenait Arthur...!?

 **-Eh ! Mec ! Lâche moi putain !**  
 **-Non mais c'est bon... Il a eu sa dose là...!**  
 **-Ouais... Bof... Ok...!**

Les deux s'en allèrent. Son cœur battait à tout rompre de soulagement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mathieu remercia Antoine.

Antoine et Arthur se déplaçaient en riant dans les couloirs. Pourtant, Antoine n'arrivait pas à rire véritablement. Il en avait marre. Ce gars... Mathieu. Il était mignon et avait l'air vraiment sympa... Alors pourquoi faire ça ?!

 **"Dis... Pourquoi on le frappe déjà le type là... Mathieu ?** dit-il l'air de rien  
 **-Ben tu sais bien ! Il est petit, et en plus pd !**  
 **-Oui mais putain ! Comment tu peux savoir qu'il est pd ?**  
 **-Ça se voit merde ! Putain Antoine tu fais chier avec tes questions !**  
 **-J'essaye juste de comprendre pourquoi je te suis pour des trucs pareils ! Alors que je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Putain !**

Arthur se précipita sur Antoine en l'empoignant par le col. Il le plaqua contre le mur et cracha entre ses dents jaunies pas le tabac :

 **-Antoine : tu la ferme ! Maintenant !**  
 **-M-mais putain lâche moi !**  
 **-Ta gueule j'ai dis !**

Les autres élèves présents dans le couloir, fuyèrent la scène comme des lâches.

 **-Putain Arthur !**

Antoine porta la main a sa gorge ; l'autre l'étranglait violemment...

 **-TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ANTOINE ! Me fais pas la morale ok ? Je fais ce que je veux ! Où je veux ! Sur qui je veux ! ET QUAND JE VEUX !**

Le soumis parvint a se libérer.

 **-Arthur... Tu vas pas bien...**  
 **-C'est toi qui va pas bien ! C'est NOTRE soumis ! On ne va pas non plus avoir pitié de lui putain ! A moins que tu sois toi aussi un ptit homo ?!**  
 **-Ta gueule !"**

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le poing d'Antoine vola jusque dans la gueule de son connard d'ami.

 **"Heu... Salut..?**

Mathieu sursauta ; Antoine était derrière lui. Il le voyait grâce au miroir.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu me veux...?**  
 **-Je te présente mes excuses.**  
 **-Tes...?!**

Antoine s'approcha de lui. Mathieu s'écarta légèrement méfiant.

 **-Ouais... J'en pouvais plus.**  
 **-Parce que tu crois que moi je n'en avais pas marre ?! Et tu crois que j'ai envie de ta putain de pitié ? T'es vraiment un salop de première classe ! Retourne avec ton maître ! Allez ! Barre toi !**  
 **-Quoi...? Mais je...**  
 **-Ta gueule !"**

Mathieu frappa pour la première fois Antoine au visage.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

 ** _Retour au présent_**

Mes larmes s'écrasèrent sur mes mains. Je levai les yeux vers les constellations :

 **"Je t'en pries... Pardonne moi...! S'il te plais !"**

 _Pdv Mathieu (peut être le seul de cette fic)_

Le rouge écarlate séché ne partait même pas. Il frotta de toute ses forces. Était-il encore trop tard ?

 **...REVIEWS ?... Holà chica ! Z'aimerais ton avis ! C'est mon seul trophée pour avoir écrit cette histoire ! Qui... n'est pas finie ! ;')**


	2. Chapter 2

**La suite ! Allez je vous laisse !**

Les vacances s'annonçaient plutôt mal pour moi. Ma mère avait été chercher le courrier et m'en avait ramené une enveloppe. Je l'ouvris en tremblant :

 ** _Salu Antoâne ! Comen tu va pa conard ? On va bien te niker ta rasse penden ces vacanses !_**

Je refermai immédiatement le papier. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Qu'allaient-ils me faire ?! Putain...

 **"Antoine ?! Tu descends s'il te plaît ?**  
 **-Ouais...**

Ma mère m'avait engueulé hier. Mais vraiment. Finalement je lui ai dit que je n'allais pas très bien mais que personne ne me frappait. Nooon... Absolument pas !

 **-Dis, aujourd'hui au cinéma le plus proche il y a le film dont tu m'a parlé ! Tu n'as qu'a y aller ! Comme ça tu fera quelque chose de ta journée !**  
 **-Ah ?! Oui bonne idée...**  
 **-Vas-y maintenant ! J'ai une amie qui passe me chercher pour aller faire les magasins.**  
 **-OK.**

De retour dans cette affreuse capitale. La puanteur chatouilla comme toujours mes pauvres narines.

L'ambiance du cinéma était par contre plutôt plaisante. Je regardai le programme, et m'engouffrai dans la salle. Je m'arrêtai net. Que faisaient-ils ici..? J'allais faire demi-tour quand on m'attrapa par le col.

Je baissai les yeux ; Mathieu me retenait en me regardant méchamment.

 **"Quoi ? T'as peur de nous ou quoi ?**  
 **-Je heu.. Non mais...**  
 **-T'as payé ta place et ils remboursent pas ici.**

Je le fixai troublé. Il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché, mais son regard n'était plus tourné vers moi. Ce qui me surpris encore une fois venant de lui.

 **-Ah... Oui mais bon...**  
 **-T'as vraiment peur de nous en fait.**

Je m'attendis a un grand sourire moqueur. Mais il devint soudain très pensif.

 **-NON !**

Mon cri dû attirer l'intention de la bande car ils se tournèrent vers nous :

 **-Math' ? Tu fais quoi mec ?**  
 **-Rien j'arrive.**

Il me lâcha, me jeta un bref regard et partit sans rien dire d'autre.

La séance se déroula sans qu'ils ne me regardent. Seulement parfois des ricanements, ne m'annonçaient rien qui vaille pour la fin du film.

Ainsi je partis avant même de savoir qui était finalement l'amant caché de la femme du héros.

Je courus plus vite que jamais, la peur me tenaillant le ventre. Je pénétrai dans la bouche du RER. Une voix m'arrêta soudain ;

 **"Antoine !**

Je me retournai. Mathieu ?!

 **-Mathieu ? Heu.. Oui ?**

Il descendit les marches pour me rejoindre avec une aisance et une grâce qui aurait facilement put me faire rougir.

 **-Ça va ? T'as aimé le film ?**  
 **-Hein ?! Heu je heu...**  
 **-Pourquoi t'es pas resté voir la fin ?**  
 **-Je...**

Je le fuyais des yeux.

 **-À cause de nous ?**

Sa voix était si douce.

 **-Non !... Heu c'est parce que je n'ai pas vraiment aimé le film !**

Absolument faux. Peut être dans mon top de films favoris celui-là.

 **-Ah ouais...? J'ai bien aimé moi.**  
 **-Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi ?**  
 **-Comment ça ?**  
 **-Pourquoi t'es aussi gentil avec moi ?**  
 **-Ben...**  
 **-T'es mon putain de bourreau. J'ai pas envie de ta pitié !**  
 **-Ce n'est pas de la pitié.**

Une lueur malsaine brilla dans ses yeux. Et il s'en alla.

Une fois chez moi, ma mère me demanda si le film était bien et tout ce genre de trucs chiants qu'une mère peut vous dire.

 **"ANTOINE !**

Je sursautai.

 **-Quoi ?!**  
 **-Viens voir !**

Je me précipitai en bas. Ma mère regardait par la fenêtre.

 **-Regarde... Qu'est ce qu'il est beau... Waw...**

Je me m'installai à ses côtés. Là. Contre la barrière du champ d'en face de chez nous. Mathieu. Comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Mes joues flambèrent comme jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Et pourquoi cette position provocatrice, sexy... et sacrément attirante ?  
Ses yeux bleus regardait vers notre gauche. Qu'attendait-il ?

 **-Dis... Tu le connais ?**  
 **-Heu... Oui vaguement...**  
 **-Ah oui ? C'est ton ami ?**  
 **-Pas...vraiment non.**  
 **-Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?**  
 **-J'en sais rien.** murmurais-je avec peine  
 **-Ben va lui demander !**  
 **-Hein ! Mais t'es folle !**  
 **-Mais si tu le connais devrait pas y avoir de problème non ?**  
 **-Non..Si mais heu...**  
 **-Allez ! Il s'est peut être perdu !**

Elle me poussa dehors. Je la maudissais le plus profondément possible, et m'approchai de Mathieu.

 **"Hey... Heu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**  
 **-Ah bah t'es venu finalement ! J'en pouvais plus moi d'attendre !**  
 **-Tu...m'attendais ?**  
 **-Tu croyais quoi ? Que je venais planter des choux ?**

Il rit. Son rire était magnifique. Je ne l'avait jamais entendu en fait...

 **-Non...** je souriais  
 **-AH !**

Il pointa son doigt vers moi avec un air victorieux.

 **-J'ai réussi ! Tu m'as souri !**  
 **-Je ne souriais pas pour toi ! Je souriais à cause... de ta gueule de con !**

Je m'en voulus... Beaucoup. Mais... Pourquoi...?

 **-Oh ! Monseigneur je m'excuse...**

Il prit un air hautainement désolé et fis une révérence, me montrant son dos. Il se releva dévoilant ainsi un visage rieur.

 **-Je ne t'ai jamais dis que tu pouvais te relever gueux.**  
 **-Ah oui ?! Et bien sachez Monseigneur, que je n'ai pas d'ordres a recevoir de vous. Nananèèèreuh !**  
 **-Tssk... Vous les gens du peuple alors.**  
 **-Vous savez ce qu'ils vous disent les gens du peuple ?**  
 **-Non et je m'en fou.**

Je reculai légèrement. J'étais très mal à l'aise. Tout ça rimait étrange à mes yeux. J'en avais pourtant tellement rêvé. De pouvoir rire avec lui.

 **-Mec ?** il me regarda interrogativement  
 **-Je sais pas ce que tu fiche ici, mais ça me fait plus de mal qu'autre chose tu sais...**  
 **-Ah merde.. Je suis désolé...**

Il se gratta pensivement l'arrière de la tête. Soudain, il releva celle-ci avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

 **-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?**  
 **-Je sais pas... Ça dépend.**  
 **-T'inquiètes, la bande d'attardés n'est pas avec moi !**  
 **-Te moque pas.**  
 **-Ok, Ok ! Sinon ?**  
 **-Quoi ?**  
 **-Ça va ?**

Sa main se posa soudain sur ma joue. J'eus un frisson à ce contact. Putain... Mais à quel jeu jouait-il..?

 **-Ben' t'as pas trop fait mal vendredi ?**  
 **-Je...J'ai eu pire. Et il y a eu pire...**  
 **-Oui c'est vrai.**

Il retira sa main.

 **-Et... T'es loin de chez toi là...?**  
 **-Ouais plutôt. En fait je crois que j'aurais pas le prochain RER.**  
 **-Merde... Heu ben tu veux dormir à la maison ?**  
 **-Pourquoi pas...**

Je me rendis alors compte de ma question. MAIS QUEL CON ! Ce mec va sûrement te faire souffrir toute la nuit ! Raaaah !

 **-Mais je veux pas gêner.**  
 **-Non... T'inquiètes ! Faut juste demander à ma mère.**

Évidemment elle était d'accord. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il aimait manger, et on monta. Comme deux amis.

Une fois dans ma chambre, il écarquilla les yeux.

 **-Wow ! Mais wow !**

Il vola d'objet en objet. Ma chambre se résumait à : une tapisserie bizarre, des posters geeks et de groupes de métal, un ordinateur, des jeux... Enfin un thème assez geek quoi.  
Il prit dans ses mains Richard. Mon chien en peluche. Je l'avais eu quand mon chien était mort.

 **-Cool...**

Je fus très étonné de cette réaction. Je m'étais attendu à une horrible moquerie mais non.

 **-Moi j'ai un gros nounours ! Il s'appelle Monsieur Nounours !**

Il était plié en deux et se moquait de lui-même. Il reposa la peluche et pointa du doigt un poster d'un groupe de métal.

 **-Eux, ils sont géniaux !**  
 **-Ouais...!**  
 **-Surtout la chanson des canards.**  
 **-Des... Canards ?**  
 **-Je rigolais ! Je te ferais écouter un jour... Peut être !**  
 **-OK.**

La soirée défila dans la bonne humeur. Rien de personnel ne franchit nos lèvres. L'heure du coucher sonna. Je lui prêtai un pyjama. Et il dormit sur un matelas.

 _Trois heures plus tard. (4h00 du matin en fait)_

Putain... Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Il n'y a pourtant aucun bruit.

 **"Mec ?**

Je sursautai.

 **-T'es réveillé ?**  
 **-Oui oui !** balbutiai-je  
 **-D'accord... T'arrive pas à dormir c'est ça ?**  
 **-Ouais...**  
 **-C'est de ma faute ?**

Je répondis par un silence pesant. Oui et non en fait. Je ne savais pas trop. D'un côté... Je souriais comme un con.

 **-Non.**  
 **-On aurait dit.**  
 **-Dis... Qu'est ce que tu faisais aussi loin de chez toi ?**  
 **-...**  
 **-Si ce n'est pas indiscret hein !**  
 **-Non... T'inquiètes. Ma** mère **est morte.**  
 **-Je heu.. Désolé ?**  
 **-Elle est morte il y a trois jours. On ne sait pas comment. Ni pourquoi. Mon père et moi on s'entend pas bien... Donc j'ai fuis le "cocon" familial... Voilà...**  
 **-Et pourquoi ici ?**  
 **-Je sais pas... Je suis venu par pur hasard...**  
 **-Pourtant tu attendais devant chez moi.**  
 **-Parce que j'ai vu ton nom sur la boîte aux lettres.**  
 **-Ah ben oui je suis con.**  
 **-Mais non...**

Il souriait. Ça se sentait. Je le devinais facilement. Il se sent peut être bien avec moi ? Qui sait ?!

 **-Sinon... C'est pour ça que tu me... Frappais plus ?**  
 **-Oui et non. Tu sais... Je me suis juste rappelé d'un truc... Du passé... Une erreur que j'ai faite... Bref...**  
 **-Désolé ! Je dois t'énerver... Mais c'est juste que...**  
 **-Je comprend mec."**

 _Le lendemain_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Et en sueur accessoirement...

Mathieu m'observait. Il souriait. Comme un ange.

 **"Saaalut ?**  
 **-Hey**. dit'il simplement  
 **-T'as réussi à dormir ? Parce que moi oui finalement !**  
 **-Oui oui... T'en fait pas !"**

Au petit déjeuner, je remarquai qu'il aimait beaucoup le café. Contrairement à moi qui préfère le thé en fait.

Il partit en fin de matinée, en me remerciant pour tout.

Je montai dans ma chambre et sautai sur ma chaise de bureau. Je remarquai alors un papier. Froissé. Je l'attrapai et l'ouvris en tremblotant.

 **Antoine ? Je t'aime.**

 **Reviews ? Pas de refus !**  
 **x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ze suis désolée de vous zavoir fait souffrir avec la phrase de fin du dernier chap' (ou pas 3) Bonne lecture ! :3 MAIS JE SUIS SURTOUT DÉSOLÉE DE CETTE ABSENCE ! ZE VOUS ZAAAAIME  
**

J'étais troublé. Choqué. Excité. Excité de savoir si c'était vrai. Excité de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Qu'on m'aimait. Qu'importe, il s'était attaché à moi, comme je l'avais toujours rêvé.

J'inspirais, et rentrais dans l'enceinte du lycée. Les hyènes ne me feraient plus peur. Elles ne m'avaient rien fait pendant ces vacances. Et tant mieux. J'étais resté chez moi après que Mathieu soit venu dormir...

Je traînais dans les couloirs, quand une fille me bouscula :

 **"D-désolée ! Je suis désolée ! Vraiment...**  
 **-C'est pas grave.** "

Je ne savais pas qui elle était. Je ne connaissais personne, a part mes bourreaux. En tout cas, cette fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts ne me laissa pas indifférent. Mon cœur tressauta dans ma poitrine, et tout d'un coup je voulu la serrer contre moi, qu'elle entende mon cœur, et l'embrasser.  
Mais elle était déjà partie. Laissant derrière elle, un parfum d'été, un parfum de mangue.

Je détournais mes yeux d'elle et m'en alla vers ma salle de cours. Tous était installé. Ne restait plus que ma place : premier rang, hors ligne de mire du professeur, le plus près de la porte.

Je m'y installais en soupirant. Finalement... Ces dernières semaines de cours allaient être trèèèès longues... Toujours personne à mes côtés. Je n'avais pas connu un ami depuis trop longtemps.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent trop lentement. Toujours trop lentement. Comme un sablier qu'on s'amuse à retourner, et retourner, empêchant ainsi le temps de s'écouler.

Je mordis dans mon sandwich avec un air triomphant. Enfin je pouvais l'envoyer en enfer. Seulement, j'étais apparemment le seul à le vouloir. La bande de Mathieu s'approcha de moi, et Émilie attrapa mon casse-croûte en ricanant ;

 **"Et alors ? T'étais où pendant ces vacances ?!** scanda-t'elle  
 **-Tu nous fuyait ?**  
 **-Quelle tapette !**  
 **-Tu m'étonne !**  
 **-Hhahaahaha !"**

Je les écoutais rire, et se moquer de moi. Finalement... Ces dernières semaines de cours allaient vraiment être les pires de toute cette année. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon sandwich, en espérant pouvoir me nourrir avant la sonnerie.

 **"Ah ! Voilà Mathieu !**  
 **-Et Benjamin !"**

Je sursautais et observais du coin de l'œil Mathieu et son meilleur ami. Je me souvins alors d'une de ses phrases : "T'inquiètes, la bande d'attardés n'est pas avec moi !". Je souris. Ben' et les autres ne devaient vraiment pas être ses amis pour qu'il dise ça.

Soudain une main m'empoigna. Benjamin me fixait férocement.

 **"Alors Antoine...! On nous a fuit ?**  
 **-Lâche moi.**  
 **-Quoi ? T'as parlé ?**  
 **-Achète un sonotone mec.**

Il écarquilla les yeux.

 **-Ben quoi ?! T'es surpris ? Te crois pas surpuissant mec, t'es pas le seul à savoir se battre !**  
 **-Toi ? Tu sais te battre ? Vous entendez ça les autres ?**  
 **-C'est un bouffon !** approuva Émilie en dévorant Ben' du regard  
 **-Dégage Antoine si tu tiens à la vie...!**  
 **-J'ai pas peur de toi Ben'.**  
 **-Je t'interdis d'utiliser mon surnom. Connard.**  
 **-Ah oui excuse moi. Seul les attardés ont ce privilège."**

On pouffa de rire à côté de nous. Benjamin se tourna férocement, tandis que je me contenta de tourner la tête : Mathieu cachait sa bouche d'une main, et pouffait de rire sans pourvoir s'arrêter apparemment. Il se calma et nous regarda avec des yeux rieurs, pleins de larmes de malice.

 **"Ça t'amuses Math' ce qu'il vient de dire ?** cracha Benjamin  
 **-Ouais. Ses punchlines sont bien mieux trouvées que les tiennes mec.**

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus s'avança vers son ami. Son aura dégageait une menace imminente. Ben' l'avait sans doute sentie car il recula, et me lâcha.

 **-Mathieu ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?**  
 **-Je veux que vous arrêtiez de le brutaliser.**  
 **-QUOI !? Tu te mets du côté des faibles maintenant ?!**  
 **-Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas faible gamin...**

Un frisson parcouru mon échine... "Gamin" ? Il parlait d'une voix rauque et avec des mimiques de gangster sur le visage. Une forte vague d'émotions noires me frappa de plein fouet, mais je ne fut pas le seul vu la réaction des hyènes et de Benjamin.

 **-Laisse moi ! S'il te plaît ! Je le laisserai promis !**  
 **-Alors barre toi et ne m'approche plus gamin...!"**

Un canif glissa de sa manche pour atterrir dans sa main. Il eu un horrible sourire assassin. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une façon narquoise. La bande de Benjamin partit en courant, et j'en profita pour reprendre mon sandwich.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautais et me figeais. Si Mathieu était toujours dans une sorte de phase de type "assassin" mieux valait pas traîner longtemps dans les parages. Je me relevais doucement et me tournais vers lui.

Il était comme avant. Le Mathieu que j'avais connu en une soirée. Je lui souris.

 **"Hey...** murmurais-je faiblement  
 **-Ça va ?** il me regardait avec une once d'inquiétude  
 **-Ouais... Merci j'aurais jamais pu manger sinon !**

Il rit et me regarda avec sympathie. Mais alors... Il m'aime oui ou non ?

- **Je te devais bien ça !**  
 **-Hein ?**  
 **-Tu m'as hébergé chez toi alors que je te battais... Ici... Donc.. Voilà.**  
 **-Tu ne me battais plus.**  
 **-Presque plus disons alors !**  
 **-J'ai bien peur qu'Émilie soit amoureuse de Benjamin...**  
 **-On s'en branle.**  
 **-Mais tu sortais pas avec elle ?**  
 **-L'année dernière...**  
 **-Désolé je suis en retard..**  
 **-C'est pas grave t'es pardonné Toinou.**

Je rougis légèrement. "Toinou" ? Pas mal ! Ça me va. Enfin un surnom ! Ça fait si longtemps !...

 **-Merchi Matichou !**  
 **-Argh ! Horrible surnom !**  
 **-Tu préfère Math' ?**  
 **-Nan ! Surtout pas !**  
 **-Alors on est d'accord Mathichou ?**  
 **-Je ne crois pas non gamin !**  
 **-Même pas peur !**

Je riais avec quelqu'un. Et encore mieux ; avec la personne avec qui je l'avais toujours voulu. Ce moment était parfait. Je priais pour que quelqu'un remue le sablier du temps.

 **-Ça te dis qu'on se voit après les cours ?**  
 **-Heu... ben... oui!** bafouillais-je  
 **-Cool !"**

Il se retourna, et partit rapidement. La sonnerie retentit dans mes oreilles alors que je l'observais en rougissant. Je secouai ma tête et partis à mon tour vers ma salle.

 **"Heu... Antoine Daniel ?**  
 **-Oui ?**

La fille de ce matin ! Qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne !

 **-Je.. Voulais m'excuser pour ce matin...**  
 **-Mais tu es pardonnée tu sais !**  
 **-Oui mais... Bon... Tiens !"**

Elle me tendit un bout de papier. Je le pris et elle partit en courant. Étrange fille... Bon j'ouvrirais ça en classe.

 ** _Je suis vraiment désolée. D'avoir troublé ta matinée. Je sais... Ce n'est sans doute pas vrai. Mais pour moi ça l'est. Je t'avais déjà vu tant de fois. Mais jamais je ne t'avais parlé. Et je crois que j'aurais dû. J'étais dans mes pensées. Mais Cupidon m'a frappée. D'une de ses flèches enflammées. Ressens-tu comme je t'aime ? Comme je suis troublée ? La jalousie m'a étreinte alors que tu parlais avec...Mathieu je crois. Pourquoi lui parlais-tu ? Alors que tout le monde sait qu'il te mène à la dure ! Fait attention à toi ! Je te dis ça pour te préserver. Je ne veux pas te perdre de vue..._**

J'ouvris et fermais la bouche. Que... QUOI ? En quelques jours j'avais deux déclarations d'amour !? Une directe et franche qui m'avait transporté sur un nuage doré, et l'autre longue, avec des rimes, et étrange. Et cette dernière me laissait plutôt indiffèrent. Pourtant mon cœur tressautait tout à l'heure ! Je ne l'aimais pas. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre alors ?

Je souris à toutes ses pensées. J'était content qu'elle est des sentiments pour moi, mais triste de ne pouvoir les lui rendre. Que faire ? Lui faire comprendre que c'est à sens unique ? Je ne sais rien d'elle...

La pauvre.

Le soir, je restai traîner dans la salle des casiers, en attendant que tout le monde s'en aille, mais surtout que Mathieu arrive.

 **"Antoine ?**

Ah. La fille. Au doux parfum. Je me retournais et lui souris.

- **Salut...**  
 **-Alors ? Tu l'as lu ?!**

Elle trépignait d'impatience apparemment. Je me sentis très mal. Mais il ne fallait pas que je m'attire d'emmerdes.

 **-Oui...**  
 **-Et ?**  
 **-Et je ne ressens rien pour toi... Du côté amour en tout cas.**  
 **-D'accord... Je vois...**  
 **-On peut toujours... Non... Non rien.**

Mieux valait ne rien dire. J'allais dire quelque chose de stupide qui m'avait détruit le cœur quand on m'avait éconduit au collège.

 **-Je t'aime vraiment Antoine Daniel ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! Je ne comprend pas ! Pourquoi l'amour est-il comme ça !?**

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec des larmes dans les yeux et sur les joues. Je me demandais s'il fallait que je la prennes dans mes bras, mais je repoussais aussitôt l'idée.

 **-Je suis désolé..."** chuchotais-je

Elle partit de nouveau en courant. Mais cette fois, en laissant une triste odeur derrière elle. Merde... Je l'ai fais pleurer putain ! J'aime pas ça moi... Putain... Je déteste faire pleurer les gens... J'aurais tant voulu être son ami...  
Ma gorge se nouait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que ce genre de pensées me submergeait.

 **"Mec, ne va surtout pas lui dire qu'en faite tu l'aimes. Ça pourrirais beaucoup de choses. Et puis un couple menteur ça ne sert à rien tu sais ?**  
 **-Oui t'as raison."**

Mathieu passa son bras autour de mes épaules et planta son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux débordaient de compassion, et d'une pointe de jalousie. Il m'entraîna dehors, et là, il dégagea son étreinte. Il changea de sujet, et me fit rire à maintes fois. Et sincèrement.

Je ne savais pas où on allait mais je lui faisait confiance. On changeait perpétuellement de rue. Ses pas me guidèrent bientôt dans les ruelles de la ville. Et à partir de là, je me sentis étrange. Une pulsion de méfiance s'était emparée de moi.

 **"On va où là Math' ?**  
 **-Secret !**  
 **-Ok...**

Il me tira la langue, et attrapa ma main. Il la serra contre la sienne. Un décharge électrique traversa mon corps et mon cœur battis à tout rompre.

 **-Ferme les yeux Toinou..."** chuchota-t'il

Je fermai les yeux, me plongeant dans le noir le plus total. Je me sentais affreusement faible et comme une proie qui n'aurait pas dû s'aventurer là. Mais sa main me fis une pulsion, et il m'encouragea à avancer, et me promit qu'il me guiderait.

Je suivis une voix et une main. Mon cœur ne battait presque plus, tant j'étais stressé, apeuré et amoureux...?

 **"Tu peux ouvrir les yeux...**

Sa voix s'était glissée avec délice au creux de mon oreille. J'appliquai l'ordre, et un bâtiment mystérieux me fis face. Imposant, blanc/gris, avec une multitudes de fenêtres.

 **-On est où ?**  
 **-Secret !**

Il rit de bon cœur.

- **On est devant chez toi c'est ça ?**  
 **-Nope.**  
 **-Aller dis moi !**  
 **-Ok, ok. On est devant un bâtiment qui organise des concerts. MAIS ! Ce n'est pas le bon que tu regarde en fait. C'est le noir là...!**

Il me désigna avec fierté un petit immeuble. Il attirait du regard... Mystérieux. Bien plus que l'autre.

 **-Et on fout quoi ici monsieur Sommet ?**  
 **-On va écouter. Et voir. Un groupe de métal.**  
 **-Nan... Attend t'es sérieux mec là ?!**

Je fixais ses yeux bleus en guettant sa réponse. J'espérais que oui, mais surtout que non en fait. Me retrouver là dedans se serait un rêve devenu réalité, mais d'un côté, je n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

 **-Non. Je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer les places. Et à cette heure là y'a rien de toute façon. Mais je voulais te le montrer. Il est si... charismatique ce bâtiment. Tu trouves pas ?**  
 **-On parle d'une salle de concert là mec...**  
 **-Plus tard je me marierais avec elle ! Personne ne s'opposera à mon amour pour elle !**  
 **-Si.**  
 **-Qui ? Benjamin ?**  
 **-Nope.**

Il sourit. Amusé, et soulagé. Du moins c'est ce que je lisais dans ses yeux.

 **-Alors qui ?**  
 **-Secret !"**

Il prit une nouvelle fois ma main et m'entraîna cette fois, à un arrêt de RER. Le mien en fait. On était si proche de la fin ?

 **"Ta mère doit s'inquiéter.**  
 **-T'as sans doute raison.**  
 **-Tu voulais rester ?**  
 **-Ben... Oui ?!...**  
 **-Moi aussi je voulais que tu reste tu sais.**  
 **-Je croyais que tu m'avais emmener ici parce que ta salle de concert voulait des préliminaires plus tôt que prévu.**

Son regard croisa le mien, et nous éclatâmes de rire. Il se calma longtemps après moi et essuya nerveusement une larme de rire.

 **-Non, mais.. Je dois rentrer aussi voilà tout.**  
 **-C'est chiant...**  
 **-Tu m'étonne.**  
 **-Bon... Ben salut Matichou !?**  
 **-Salut..."**

Il s'avança timidement et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 _Beaucoup plus tard_

Je me réveillais en sueur. C'était pas la première fois que je rêvais du lycée. Des années ignobles en tout cas. A part toi bien sûr. Mon petit ange aux yeux bleus. Enfin... Ange... Tu étais plus un diable.

Mon téléphone vibra non loin de moi. Je regardai avec indifférence le message ;

 _Maéva ;_ _**Hey ! T réveillé ? G besoin de toi !**_  
 _Antoine_ ; _ **Pq faire ? ^^**_  
 _Maéva ;_ _**Bah ! Mon déménagement... è_é**_  
 _Antoine ; **A oui c vrai! Zarrive**_  
 _Maéva ; **Thank's**_

Je regardais autour de moi en soupirant. Tapisserie de merde. J'allumais mon ordinateur pour guetter l'activité des commentaires de ma chaîne YouTube. Rien de très passionnant. Bah. C'est normal. Si des gens regardent ça, c'est qu'ils sont cons comme moi. Donc. C'est loin d'être étonnant.

Trois lettres. Encore et toujours les mêmes. S.L.G. Mais qui êtes vous ? Et que signifiez-vous ?! Pourquoi me poursuivez vous donc ainsi !?

Je tapais les trois lettres et cliquais au hasard sur une des vidéos.

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Mes lèvres frémirent. Elles n'avaient pas oubliés. La saveur des tiennes. Mes yeux papillonnèrent. Et se plantèrent dans tes yeux. En y cherchant une émotion quelconque. Une larme roula sur ma joue.

Tu étais là. Devant moi. Tu étais toujours là. Dans mon cœur. Tu m'avais tant manqué.

 _Bien avant_

Je mouvais mes lèvres avec passion et amour. Le baiser dura ainsi quelques minutes, nous liant un instant. On s'écarta pour respirer.

 **"Mathieu ?**  
 **-Antoine ?**  
 **-Je t'aime aussi tu sais...**  
 **-A demain mon prince...** "

 **Woilà ! Bon je sais les derniers paragraphes sont étranges. C'est pourquoi je vais vous expliquer : l'avant dernier "Beaucoup plus tard" nous téléporte aux côtés d'Antoine qui se réveille en sursaut suite à un rêve retraçant certains moments de son lycée. Dont un baiser en particulier. Le "Bien avant" nous ramène au passé du coup, pour la suite du baiser. Antoine lui, ne revois pas cette suite. Il n'y a que nous. C'est spé' hein ?**

 **Reviews sinon ? ;0;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Le retour de la fic' la plus chiante du net ! Alors. Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais, alors si c'est brouillon, c'est normal ! *-***

Le carton pesait une tonne, si bien que je ne pût m'empêcher de jetter un coup d'oeil a son contenu : des lettres. Et encore des lettres. J'en attrappais une. Le contenu était mignon, dénué de sens. Parfois, Internet était le sujet global de toutes ces lettres. L'écriture évoluait, et je ne fut pas surpris que tout les papiers soit signés de la main d'Alice.

Alice et Maéva était de ce genre de personne à être tombées amoureuses au premier abord. Ce qui était surprenant, c'était que ces deux là s'étaient vraiment bien trouvées. Mêmes passions, même joie de vivre, mêmes goûts alimentaires et j'en passe... J'étais tout simplement heureux que ma meilleure amie et sa "chérie" emménagent enfin ensemble.

Je rangea les lettres et sortis dehors. Maéva m'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres :

 **"Hey bro ! C'est cool d'être venu m'aider tu sais !**  
 **-C'est la 104ème fois de la journée que tu me dis ça !**  
 **-Oui bon ça va !**  
 **-Je devrais être payé pour faire ça ! Et puis franchement ! Toutes ces lettres !? T'en aura toujours besoin ?! Vous allez vivre ensemble là ! T'auras plus besoin de pleurer là dessus comme une conne tout les soirs !**

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche, sans doute à la recherche d'une réplique singlante.

- **Au moins, jme branle pas devant la vidéo d'une porte d'ascenseur moi !**  
 **-Touché.**  
 **-COULÉ !"**

Ils rirent aux éclats, et Maéva ferma le coffre en riant.

 **"En voituuuure !"**

Je souriais, et m'installais dans la voiture, quand celle-ci démarra et partit en trombe vers un appartement occupé par un Panda.

Pendant le voyage, Maéva me demandait à chaque feu rouge, si j'avais trouvé la perle rare, si j'avais mis Richard à laver, si j'avais un animal, si j'avais bien mangé hier, si elle m'ennuyait pas avec ses questions et enfin si je pensais qu'elle resterait à jamais dans mon cœur.

Je vous souhaite de ne jamais avoir une meilleure amie comme elle. Vraiment.

Le paysage défilait rapidement sous mon regard, tandis que je me rappelais de ma trouvaille de la veille.

Mathieu. Mais rien n'était sûr. Rien. Pourtant, quelque chose me disais que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Quelque chose... Mais quoi ?

Je soupirais, et baissais les yeux vers mes mains.

 **"Antoine ?**  
 **-Oui ?**  
 **-Ça va ?**  
 **-Ouais.**

Ce genre d'échange avec elle pouvait durer des heures, jusqu'à qu'on lâche le morceau.

 **-C'est ça ouais..!**  
 **-Je me dis que j'aurais dû accepter tes avances au lycée !**  
 **-Sérieux ?!**  
 **-Mais non ! Jamais je pourrais sortir avec toi... Putain..!**  
 **-Tss... M'en fiche ! J'ai trouvé mieux !**  
 **-Personne n'est mieux que moi !**  
 **-Ah oui alors explique moi pourquoi tu n'as jamais de petite amie ?!"**

Touché. Coulé. Mon cœur se serra. C'est vrai... Elle a raison... Je ne trouve jamais personne. Personne n'est intéressant à mes yeux.

 **"Nyaaaah ! On est arrivés !"**

Je clignai des yeux : Alice se jetait sur Maéva. En Kigurumi Panda. J'aurais rougis de honte, mais non. J'étais fier de Maéva et de sa copine complètement tarée qui s'en foutait du regard des autres.

Les deux amoureuses dansaient comme des folles.

Pathétique.

Vraiment.

Pourtant je souriais comme un con moi aussi.

 __Plus tard__

Je regardais des vidéos pour le prochain épisode de _"What The Cut !?"_ , quand je reçu un message Facebook.

 _ **MthSmt : Hey. Jsuis quasiment sûr que c'est toi. J'ai raison ?**_

"MthSmt" ? What the fucking fuck ! ( _merchi Aé' tu m'inspire_ ) Je fixais le message avec incrédulité avant de me reporter sur le profil de ce mystérieux inconnu.

 ** _Pseudo :_** ** _MthSmt_**  
 ** _Description :_** ** _Ben voyons ! T'as tellement oublié que tu regarde mon profil ?! Sérieux !? Tu me déçois mec._**  
 ** _Age :_** ** _26 ans_**

Je souriais. Décidément. C'était vraiment moi, que ce mec voulait. Ben voyons.

 _ **Antoine : Faut croire ?**_  
 _ **MthSmt : Tu m'as oublié pas vrai ?**_  
 _ **Antoine : Dis moi au moins ton prénom qu'on en finisse !**_  
 _ **MthSmt : Toutes tes questions ont leur réponses dans mon pseudo !**_  
 _ **Antoine : 26 ans hein ? T'es plus âgé que moi d'un an !**_  
 _ **MthSmt : Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue.**_  
 _ **Antoine : Comment ça ?**_  
 _ **MthSmt : Tu ne te souviens de rien ?**_  
 _ **Antoine : Mais..putain mec, t'es un buté.**_  
 _ **MthSmt : Exactement. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de tout.**_  
 _ **Antoine : Tu m'agace toi alors.**_  
 _ **MthSmt : Je suis l'inconnu agaçant.**_  
 _ **Antoine : Et moi je suis qui ?**_  
 _ **MthSmt : Le buté chevelu.**_

Que...Quoi ?! C'était l'adjectif avec lequel certains me surnommaient à cause ( _ou grâce (?)_ ) de mes cheveux qui menaçaient de dominer le monde.

 ** _Antoine : Touché. Coulé ?_**  
 ** _MthSmt : Et moi ? Quand m'appellera-tu comme avant ?_**  
 ** _Antoine : Quand je saurais qui tu es !_**  
 ** _MthSmt : Je te laisse._**

Sans grande conviction, je continuais de regarder les vidéos chiantes. Et puis, un épisode de "Salut les Geeks" popa sur l'écran. C'était assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

Je sortis dehors. Et grimpai sur la colline.

Et je me souvins. De la suite de mon rêve.

 _Retour en arrière_

J'étais fou. Fou amoureux. Fou de joie. Ma proie, mon bourreau était maintenant mon coeur.

En arrivant au lycée, j'avais une boule au ventre ; comment Mathieu allait-il être avec moi ? Viendrait-il avec moi ? Où m'ignorerait-il ?

Soudain je me rend compte que toutes ces questions ont déjà fleuries dans ma tête... Et ce tellement de fois...

Il n'était pas là. Il n'était plus là.

Plus.

Du tout là.

Mon cœur se brisait un peu plus chaque jours. La bande de Benjamin me fixait avec un peu plus de hargne chaque jour.

Je pleurais un peu plus chaque soirs.

Où étais-tu Mathieu Sommet ?

Où étais-tu mon Prince ?

Et puis... Tu es apparu. L'air plus bad-boy que jamais. Ton look avait changé, tes yeux étaient soulignés de grandes cernes. Une veste en cuir, des cheveux plus longs. Et quelque chose en plus. Dans tes yeux. Ils s'étaient assombris.

Tu étais indifférent à tout. Aux retenues que tu collectionnais alors. Aux filles qui riaient en rougissant autour de toi. Au garçons qui crachaient derrière toi.

Et à moi.

Je prenais mes affaires dans mon casier avant de m'enfuir chez moi, et quand je me retournais, tu étais là.

Tu attendais. Moi ? Sûrement. Il n'y a plus que moi ici.

 **"Mathieu ?**  
 **-Antoine.**

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Mon cœur battait si vite. J'avais l'impression, que quoi que je dise, je me ridiculiserais.

 **-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ?**  
 **-Parce que...**

Il semblait chercher ses mots.

 **-Antoine... Je suis désolé pour tout. Vraiment.**

Il m'embrassa. Tellement rapidement que j'eus a peine le temps de me rendre compte de ce qui m'arrivait.

 **-Mathieu ? De quoi es-tu désolé ? Où étais tu ? Dis moi...**  
 **-Je ne sais pas si ça te regarde.**  
 **-Je t'en supplie ! Je t'aime !**

Je l'ai dis ! Je lui ai dis ! Oh... Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir le dire ! Mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre tandis que les yeux de Mathieu pétillaient.

 **-J'étais partis pour mourir."**

Il s'en alla sur ces mots.

Je cours après lui, le souffle coupé, je le cherchais. Dehors il avait disparu. Une idée.. Une destination putain ! Où est-il ?!

Mais bien sûr. La salle de concert.

En arrivant devant le bâtiment, je soupirais. Franchement. Je courrais après un mec. J'étais pitoyable.

Je me frappais mentalement. Ce n'était pas juste un mec. C'était Mathieu.

 **"..Mathieu ?! T'es là ?**

Je marchais vers la salle. La porte était ouverte. Ainsi, je m'y engouffrais sans hésiter.

 **-Mathieu ?**

Un homme venait vers moi, une clope dans la bouche.

 **-T'es qui toi ?** sa voix était étonnament mélodieuse  
 **-Moi... Je suis un... ami de Mathieu...?**  
 **-Mathieu...** il reflechissait. **Ah ! Math' ! Oui oui bien sûr...**  
 **-Il est ici ?!**

Mon espoir était monté en flèche et j'espérais pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, le questionner et le garder pour moi.

 **-Oui...**

Il me regardait soupçonneusement. Il soupirait.

 **-Je... Dérange peut être ?**  
 **-Tu l'aimes ?**  
 **-Hein ?!**  
 **-Répond juste à ma question.**  
 **-...Oui... Oui je l'aime.**  
 **-Huhumm...**

Il se retournait et me désignait une porte ;

 **-Là c'est sa chambre. Enfin.. Il faut que tu aille sur la mezzanine pour le voir. Il est revenu en pleurs, donc je pense qu'il se tortille dans son lit...**  
 **-Sa chambre ? En pleurs ?!**  
 **-Fonce gamin..."**

Pas besoin de me le faire redire. Je me précipitais vers la porte. Je l'ouvrais vivement et la fermais derrière mon passage. Mon cœur battait tellement vite que je me demandais si je ne frôlais pas la crise cardiaque.

Des gémissements. Des pleurs. Puis tout se stoppe.

 **"Axel ? J'ai pas besoin de toi je t'ai dis !**

Je montais silencieusement l'échelle de bois. Mathieu était sur son lit, les mains plaquées sur son visage.

 **-Dégage Axel...**

Je n'osais pas parler. Quelque chose me retenait.

 **-Je t'ai dis de dégager. Putain qu'est ce que t'as !?**  
 **-Je... Je...**

Il relevait la tête, énervé. Il sursautait.

 **-Antoine ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?!**  
 **-Je t'ai... suivis.**  
 **-Dégages...**  
 **-Non.**  
 **-Putain Antoine !**  
 **-Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis pourquoi tu n'étais pas là !**  
 **-Ta gueule ! Ça ne te regarde pas !**  
 **-Bien sûr que si ça me regarde !**  
 **-AH OUI ?! ET DIS MOI POURQUOI ?!**  
 **-Parce que je t'aime !**  
 **-...Pfff...**  
 **-Quoi ?!**

Il se levait et se dirigeait vers moi, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

 **-Merci d'être venu jusqu'ici, merci de m'aimer, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Vas t-en. Immédiatement.**

Je reculais surpris. Entre ce qu'il disait, et ce qu'il pensait, j'étais sûr qu'il y avait un écart énorme. Ses yeux trahissaient une grande peine de devoir dire ça. Ses mains tremblaient et je cru apercevoir des larmes sur ses joues...

 **-Vas t-en..."**

Murmura t-il en un souffle rauque. Ses yeux me fusillaient désormais du regard. Ses deux mains se placèrent sur mes épaules et me poussèrent en arrière. Je ne me le fit pas répéter une troisième fois et descendais de la mezzanine sans rien comprendre.

Je sortis de la chambre penaud.

Pourquoi ? Il ne semble pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'il dit... On dirait que le poid du monde repose sur ses épaules...

 **"Tiens ? Tu es...?**

Je relevais les yeux ; une femme avec des yeux azurs époustouflants me fixait avec suspicion. Elle était bien habillé mais ses mains se serraient sur un objet dans sa poche, et je compris au fond de moi, qu'il valait mieux la satisfaire...

 **-Ah ! Heu je m'appelle Antoine madame.**  
 **-Tu es un ami de Mathieu ?**

Mon cœur se brisa. Alors il n'avait pas parlé de moi, cette femme ne semblait pas me faire confiance, Axel avait voulu s'assurer que j'aimais Mathieu... Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mascarade ?

 **-Oui et non...**  
 **-Vous vous êtes disputés ?**

Axel apparut derrière la porte. Il fit de grands mouvements pour que je le regarde, et pointa sa propre tête avec un doigt.

Il secoua la tête négativement.  
Je compris le message.

 **-Hein ?! Non jamais !**  
 **-Tu es son meilleur ami ?**

Fissure au cœur. Mouvement de tête positif. Vision qui se brouille.

 **-Ça va mon garçon ?**  
 **-..Aaah... Oui... Hhhe... C'est mon... Mon...**  
 **-Raah.. Ce doit être l'air de la salle...**

Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraînait dehors. L'air frais me fouettait le visage.

 **-Tu te sens mieux ?**  
 **-Oui... Merci...**  
 **-Ce n'est rien. Donc je reprend, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?**  
 **-Ben... Pour voir Math' madame.**  
 **-"Math" ? Ahuuuum...**  
 **-J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?**  
 **-Tu n'as rien à faire ici.**  
 **-Hein ?!**  
 **-Il n'a pas besoin de toi tu sais.**  
 **-Mais je !**  
 **-Tout ce dont il a besoin c'est d'un putain de psy !**  
 **-Pardon ?**  
 **-TU FERME TA GUEULE SALE PUTE !**

Nous sursautâmes. Axel et Mathieu venaient d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision, et se précipitaient sur la femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se faisait embarquer dans un fourgon de police pour tentative de meurtre.

Je n'avais pas tout suivis. Mais une chose était sûre, Mathieu ne m'embrassait pas pour de faux en cet instant même.

 **"Mathieu ? Tu promet de tout m'expliquer ?**

 **-Oui... Promis..."**

 **Reviews ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne lecture ! :3**

Seul. Dans les rues de Paris. À attendre. Une ombre. Une silhouette. Quelqu'un. Ou juste le souffle du vent ? Mystère.  
Qui es-tu ? Lui ai-je demander. Qui es-tu pour vouloir me voir ? Qui est-tu pour me connaître ?

Qui es-tu ?

 _Je suis une ombre. Une silhouette. Quelqu'un. Ou juste un vieux souvenir ? Mystère._

En tout cas j'attends. Ce cher ami mystère. Je ne me serais jamais cru si je m'étais dit que j'allais rencontrer ce " _MthSmt_ "... Mais maintenant c'est le cas. Et je suis impatient. Lui et moi avons beaucoup de points communs. Et chose étrange, il connaissait les miens avant que je lui les dises.

Peut être ne ment-il pas...?

J'attends. Adossé contre un mur. L'impatiente est tant, que je n'arrive même pas à sortir une clope pour me calmer.

J'attends. En espérant aucun lapin.

J'attends. Rayon de soleil sur mon visage.

J'attends. Ennui. Chaleur. Impatience.

J'attends. Mais quoi ? Qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

 _Pour te voir. Tu m'as tant manqué. Mais je serais en retard. Toujours._

Donc j'attends.

 **"Antoine ?**

Je me retourne, surpris. Cette voix...

 **-Mathieu !?**

Larmes. Douces larmes. Ne couler pas si vite. Non. Cela est impossible. Mais pourtant. Ta beauté est à couper le souffle... Tes yeux sont plus beaux encore qu'avant. Tu n'as pas grandis. Tu es... Toi.

 **-Enchanté ! Je voulais te rencontrer pour parler de nos émissions respectives... Ça te va si on va au Dernier Bar ?**

Souffle. Souffle coupé. Reviens joli souffle. Ne te brise pas si vite petit cœur. Il se souvient. Je le sens.

 **-...D'accord...**  
 **-J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais... Je t'admire franchement !**  
 **-Merci...**  
 **-Tu me retourne pas le compliment ? T'es qu'un connard Antoine ! Haahahaha** !

Tu ris. Avant tu ne riais pas. Tu étais triste. Mais peut être n'étais-tu que mon imagination ? Peut être n'est-ce pas toi ?

 **-Désolé...**  
 **-T'es bien différent qu'en vidéo...**  
 **-Oui je sais.**  
 **-Tu va pas bien ? Peine de cœur ?**

Je souris. Ta voix s'est changée. Je suis sûr que c'est toi. Toi derrière un stupide masque.

 **-Ah non... De ce côté là c'est le calme plat...**  
 **-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?**  
 **-Je suis amoureux.**  
 **-Et la personne ne t'aime pas c'est ça ?**  
 **-Ça je n'en sais rien. Il faudrait que je lui demande. Voilà tout.**  
 **-Ah...**

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné. Il me fuyait du regard.

 **-Et toi ?**  
 **-Moi... Je suis un cœur à prendre ! Gentes dâââmes ! Je suis ici à vous attendre !...**  
 **-Je sais pas si ça les attirerait vraiment ça...**  
 **-Ta gueule !"**

Tu ris. Encore. Tu m'avais manqué. Mais ce n'est pas toi.

Ce n'est plus toi.

A moins que tu ne m'est oublié ?...

 _ **-Avant... (passé)-**_

Trois jours. Trois jours que nous restions collés ensemble. A s'en foutre des insultes. Même Benjamin abandonna l'idée de nous harceler. Notre amour était bien trop fort.

Mais. Oui. Bien sûr. Tout à fait.

Non. Une grande ombre sur le tableau. Ta mère. Emprisonnée.

 **"Mathieu ? Tu m'explique donc ?**  
 **-Ooooh... Oui...**

Nous étions pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, dans un parc. Nos mains entrelacées. Bon Dieu que je l'aimais.

 **-Sauf si ça te dérange...**  
 **-Non. Mieux vaux que tu sois au courant de toute façon. Alors. Ma mère n'appréciait pas trop le fait que j'aime aussi les hommes... Et je pense que... D'en voir un chez nous l'a complètement enragé... Elle m'avait dit qu'elle te tuerait si elle m'entendait parler de toi à Axel... Elle a toujours un couteau dans une de ses poches... Axel était paniqué pour toi... Et pour moi. Je... J'ai préféré l'abandonner.**  
 **-De qui ?**  
 **-Ma mère.**

Sa voix trahissait un profond agacement. Il se levait brusquement et fit les cent pas devant moi. J'attrapais son bras.

 **-Mec ?**  
 **-Non... Rien rien...**  
 **-Mais dit moi !**  
 **-Je n'étais pas là pendant un certain temps... C'est parce que je suis allé chez mon père. Et... Lui est très ouvert. Bref.**  
 **-Ton père ?**  
 **-Ouais...**  
 **-...Ok.**

Je me sentais mal. Il semblait lointain. Avec ses secrets. Ses envies. Ses mots. Son monde.

 **-Antoine ? Tu te sens bien ?**  
 **-Non ! Pourquoi tout ces secrets ?! Pourquoi ne veux-tu donc rien me dire !? Pourquoi me mets tu volontairement à l'écart ?! Ne suis-je donc rien pour toi ?!**  
 **-Antoine... Je...**  
 **-Tais toi ! Tu pars sans rien me dire, tu me dis de dégager, et maintenant, tu me cache plein de choses ! Et tu voudrais que j'aille bien ?! T'es malade ? Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Et même si on est tout le temps ensemble, j'ai l'impression que mes paroles t'atteignent à peine !**

Larmes. Étonnant...? Non... Je veux juste un signe. Un geste. Une parole.

 **-Antoine... Je suis vraiment désolé !**  
 **-Non ! Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Non !**  
 **-Et toi tu as le droit peut être ?!**  
 **-MOI JE T'AIME C'EST DIFFÉRENT !"**

Courir. Loin. Loin. Toujours. Ne pas écouter. Tes cris. Mes pleurs. Les tiens ? Tu me poursuivais. Je le savais. Mais je ne m'étais pas retourné.

Et je ne t'ai plus jamais regardé. C'était ma promesse.

Je ne l'avais pas tenue. Je t'avais observé. Tu étais comme un zombie. Tu ne riais plus. Tu ne souriais plus. Ta voix était si rare, qu'on parlait d'une légende. Certains murmuraient que c'était de ma faute, parce qu'on ne nous voyait plus ensemble. D'autres disaient le contraire, car, j'étais dans le même état.

Je n'écoutais rien. Je ne voulais que toi. Et cela m'était impossible.

Un jour, alors que j'ouvrais mon casier, j'ai vu Mathieu qui se faisait frapper par Benjamin.

J'avais courut le plus vite que possible, et j'avais frappé Benjamin.

 **"Arrête... D'emmerder... Mathieu...!**

Celui-ci me regardait, étourdit.

 **-Merci...** marmonna-t'il quand Ben était loin  
 **-De rien !**  
 **-T'es un sacré connard.**  
 **-...Oui ?**  
 **-Je t'aime plus que tu ne m'aimes. Tu ne peux deviner à quel point. J'ai fait en sorte que ma mère parte en prison pour que tu ne meurs pas, je t'ai aimé alors que ça m'étais interdit, j'ai été chez mon père, et toi, tu me remercie en me disant que je ne t'aime pas ? Franchement je ne te comprend plus Antoine...**  
 **-Mais je...!**  
 **-Ta gueule ! Je te déteste !"**

 _ **-Retour au Présent-**_

On est sortit du bar. Tu me parle de ta vie, de la mienne, de Youtube. De ce que tu aimerais... De plein de choses.

 **"Dit moi Antoine, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu regrette d'avoir fait dans ta vie ?**  
 **-Ouais...**  
 **-C'est trop indiscret de te demander quoi Bro ?**

..Bro ? Déjà si proche ? Bon.. Il est vrai que l'on s'entend bien, et qu'on a passé la moitié de la nuit ensemble. Mais là...

 **-Non... C'est bon t'inquiètes... Et bien... J'étais fou amoureux d'un mec, et... On était ensemble. Je l'ai laissé partir suite à une dispute encensée maintenant que j'y repense... Et puis... Cela m'a énormément atteint...**  
 **-Ah oui ? Alors le grand Boss des Internets avait des relations avec des hommes ?!**  
 **-Et oui...!**  
 **-Mais tu regrettes quoi dans l'histoire ? D'être sortis avec un mec, ou de l'avoir laissé filer ?**  
 **-Les deux.**  
 **-Ah... Oui je comprend."**

Je souriais en coin. " _MthSmt_ " tu es démasqué. Certes, je me trouve en compagnie du compte Facebook de " _Mathieu Sommet_ ", mais j'ai compris la supercherie... Je vais te faire bouillir moi, tu vas voir...

Et ce sourire triste en dit long sur tes sentiments...

 **Hey hey hey ! Comment va ?! Mwa ça va super ! ^^ Oui, ce chapitre est un peu moins long que les autres, mais il est tout aussi "wtf". Alors, reviews ?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapiiiitre 6 !**

 ** _(on retrouve Antoine dans le Présent) {voir chapitre précédent)_**

 **"Mais... Dis moi Antoine, ce gars, tu l'as revu après votre dispute ?**  
 **-Ouaip. Il ressemblait à un mort !... Mais, moi de même.**  
 **-C'était au sujet de quoi cette dispute ?**

Je souris. Dis moi Mathieu... Qu'est ce que tu veux au final ? Que j'avoue mes pêchés ? Que je t'embrasse ? Que je m'agenouille en te demandant le pardon éternel ? Que je...

Bref.

 **-De nous. De l'amour. Avec un "a" en majuscule, et souligné en rouge s'il vous plaît !**  
 **-Haha ! Je vois j'ai connu ça aussi ! C'est... Vraiment compliqué les histoires de cœur pas vrai ?**  
 **-T'as déjà connu ça ?... Allez parlons un peu de toi... Bro !**  
 **-Ouais bon d'accord. C'est bien parce que c'est toi. C'était avec une fille. J'étais sous son charme. Je l'aimais, et je crois l'aimer encore. Enfin... C'est... Compliqué.**  
 **-C'est toujours compliqué.**

Mon cœur se serrait de plus en plus. Une fille ? L'aimer encore ?! Merde... Je n'étais plus présent du tout dans son cœur. Il m'avait rayé de la carte des possibilités amoureuses.

 **-Bref. En gros elle ne voulait pas de moi mais de ma célébrité. Et elle m'a berné... Enfin. J'étais aveuglé disons. Et je le suis toujours ! Hahaahaa...**  
 **-Elle était si belle que ça ?**  
 **-L'amour rend aveugle Mr. Daniel ! Complètement aveugle...**  
 **-Et vous vous êtes disputés ?**  
 **-En fait, un ami à moi m'a ouvert les yeux. Il m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'un naïf, et que je ferais mieux de tourner la page avec cette fille.**  
 **-Et..?**  
 **-Et c'est ce que j'ai fait figure toi ! Et j'en suis tellement triste... Je rêve d'elle qui pleure pendant notre dispute.**  
 **-Elle pleurait ?**

Je me sentais vraiment con à poser toutes ces questions connes, mais j'en ressentais le besoin.

 **-En fait, je suis allé la voir dans notre chambre. Elle était sur Facebook. Je lui ai dis que je n'étais pas un jouet, et qu'elle me brisait en jouant avec moi et avec mes sentiments. Elle s'est mise à pleurer et m'a insulté en prétextant que tout ce que je disais était faux. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle avouait me mentir depuis le début. Elle se contredisait elle même; et je crois que c'est ça qui m'a le plus atteint... Le fait qu'elle me mente. Et qu'elle se mente à elle-même. Enfin... Arrêtons de parler de tout ça !**  
 **-...Ouais bonne idée.**

Ses yeux pétillèrent soudainement, comme si une fée était apparue.

 **-Dis moi Antoine, tu aimes toujours les hommes ? J'en ai un pour toi ! Célibataire, physiquement banal, et sincèrement gentil ! Ça te dirais de le rencontrer ?**

NON ! JE TE VEUX TOI PAS D'UN CONNARD SANS NOM !

 **-Heu bah... Ouais pourquoi pas ?**  
 **-Cool ! Tiens c'est mon num' ! Et j'organise une soirée demain soir, tu viendra ?**  
 **-Oui sans problème !**  
 **-Ça c'est cool aussi."**

Et il s'en alla. Sans rien dire de plus. Me laissant seul, avec pour seule compagnie, un bout de papier froissé. Je ne comprend plus rien. Qui es-tu devenu Mathieu Sommet ? Qui es-tu devenu mon Prince ?

Reviens moi...

 _ **-Passé-**_

Mort. J'étais mort. Je ne voyais plus pourquoi les autres riaient ou souriaient. Je ne voulais que toi. Et c'était fichu. A cause de moi. Ma faute.

A moi tout seul.

J'avais cherché des noises ça c'est sûr. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je t'avais vu en larmes, et j'ai planté un couteau dans la plaie. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois aussi buté ?!

Et aussi con surtout.

J'étais tout seul. C'était le mot. Nul part où aller. Nul part où te trouver.

A part dans les couloirs. Mon corps se vidait, et je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Les larmes bouchaient mon champ de vision, m'empêchant de voir. Je pouvais juste deviner ta silhouette haïssante qui me fonçait dessus pour me bousculer.

Retour à la case départ.

Je ne sais plus combien de fois je suis resté chez moi sans vie au lieu d'aller au lycée. Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'ai attendu un sourire de ta part.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je ne savais presque plus rien du monde.

A part que je le détestais.

Mais un jour, une main m'a agrippé le bras, m'empêchant de traverser le portail et m'a emmené loin du bahut.

C'était toi. Ou lui devrais-je dire, vu qu'on ne se parlait plus du tout. Tu n'avais pas d'affaires. Mes larmes sont revenues, toujours plus nombreuses.

Je devais donner l'image d'un sacré trouillard.

On est arrivés, après une course sans fin, sur un quai anonyme et caché de tous, de la Seine. J'avais cru rêvé. La vision qui s'offrait à moi a chassé mes larmes, et l'assurance m'était revenue.

Je m'étais tourné vers toi, et je t'avais vu. Assis sur des marches. Tes yeux plantés dans les miens. Une larme roulait sur ta joue.

Je t'avais embrassé sans réfléchir. Je t'aimais. Voila tout.

Tu m'avais doucement repoussé, et tu avais frotté tes yeux. Tu étais si mignon... Je rêvais de te sauter dessus, et de te câliner.

 **"Antoine... Je ne comprend rien...**

Cela m'agaça.

 **-Mais tu ne comprend jamais rien ?! Je t'aime putain** !

J'avoue. J'avais parlé méchamment. Mais il avait brisé un moment si beau et si précieux...

 **-J'en suis désolé,** souffla t-il, **J'aimerais comprendre, mais je n'y arrive pas... On se dispute comme des cons, et on nie nos sentiments, alors que c'est réciproque...**  
 **-Nous sommes butés c'est tout !**  
 **-Non.**

Non ?

 **-Tu es le seul vrai buté que je connaisse Antoine Daniel !** dit-il en riant. **Un buté chevelu !**  
 **-Et toi... Tu es un vrai buté aussi même si tu le nie. Tu es un sauveur. Un voleur de cœur. Et tu es un Prince. MON Prince.**

Il était carmin. C'était flatteur.

 **-Je t'aime Antoine. Et je suis désolé de la suite. Vraiment.**  
 **-...? Hein ? Quelle suite ?**  
 **-Justement. Il n'y en aura pas. Je ne veux pas ressortir avec toi. Je t'aime trop pour ça.**  
 **-Je ne comprend pas...?**  
 **-Tu ne comprend jamais rien !**

Il riait. En pleurant. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, d'autant plus que j'étais perdu.

 **-Explique moi !**  
 **-Je ne veux pas, et je ne peux pas...**  
 **-Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Math' !**  
 **-Je m'en vais. Tu es le seul à le savoir... Je... Pars d'ici.**  
 **-Que... Quoi ?!**  
 **-L'ennui c'est que l'arrestation de ma mère nous a attiré le regard de la police. Axel et moi tout seuls, pas majeurs, bref la totale ! On part chez mon père... Obligatoirement.**  
 **-Non ! Non non non !**  
 **-Je suis désolé... Je tenais à te dire au revoir..."**

Mes larmes brouillaient ma vue, sa voix ne m'atteignait même plus. Je m'accrocha à son bras en gémissant. Ses lèvres happèrent les miennes, et il s'en alla sans rien dire de plus.

Je ne sais plus exactement combien de temps j'étais resté assis sur les marches du quai, la tête entre les mains, à pleurer et hurler sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

 ** _-Retour au Présent-_**

 **"Hey Toinou ! Alors !? Avec Alice tout c'est bien passé, je suis installée, et on est partit en voyage ààààààà ?! Nantes ! Oui oui je sais c'est un peu bizarre... Mais on voulais trop bref. Là on est sur l'éléphant. Tu sais les machines ! De l'Île ?! Ouais c'est ça. Bref. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi ! Tu me manque mon gars ! Trouve l'amour ! T'habites à Paris nom de Zeus ! La ville de l'amour ! A moins que se ne soit Venise...? Bref ! Fait une bise de ma part à Samuel et un câlin à Richard ! Bye Bro !** ** _/Tuuuut..._** **/"**

Je souriais. Toujours aussi insouciante celle-là. Bref. La ville de l'amour hein... J'ai mon ange. Un Prince aux yeux de saphirs, et au cœur d'or...

Je me dirigeais d'ailleurs vers son appartement, pour sa soirée. La ville était silencieuse, mon cœur emballé par ma cadence pressée. Je gravis les escaliers menant à la tour de mon Prince. Aveuglé par mes pensées, je ne vis pas la silhouette qui descendait en trombe. Bousculade imminente.

 **"Merde... Désolé mec... Ah ! Mais tu serais pas Antoine Daniel toi ?**  
 **-Heu... Si ?**

L'homme en face de moi était brun, avec les cheveux en bataille, une légère barbe, de petite taille et un peu enveloppé.

 **-L'appart' de Math' il est juste là. Te perd pas, il t'attend depuis tout à l'heure."**

Et il repartit. Son visage me disait quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Et qui ?

Je sonnai. Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit. Un Mathieu m'apparut, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

 **"Antoine ! On attendait plus que toi ! Viktor est partit chercher de la bouffe ! J'espère que t'aime les pizzas !**  
 **-Ah ! Oui oui !**  
 **-Tant mieux ! Jvais te présenter tout le monde... Même si apparemment tu connais quasiment tout mes invités.**

Yéyé, Alexis Breult et Nyo me sourirent gentiment. Avec un clin d'œil de la part de Nyo. Il y avait aussi trois autres personnes. Mathieu fit un geste vague vers eux et énonça :

 **-Alex... Mike... Mélissa.**  
 **-Saaalut..."** bredouillais-je mal à l'aise.

Mais ils ne m'adressèrent aucun regard, trop concentrés sur leur conversation. Je priais pour que le célibataire ne se trouve pas parmi eux. Bien que j'aime Mathieu, je ne disais pas non à une nouvelle rencontre...

La soirée se déroulait sans accrocs, et le dénommé Viktor rentra dans l'appart', chargé de pizzas. Voyant qu'il galérait et que personne ne courrait l'aider, je me chargeais de la tache. Il m'adressa un sourire soulagé et reconnaissant.

 **"C'est vraiment de gros porcs à autant bouffer...** dit-il en riant doucement

Je soulevais le couvercle d'un des cartons.

 **-De gros porcs avec de bons goûts au moins...**

Je chercha son regard. Il évita soudain le mien. Il se mit alors à rire, d'un rire doux et agréable.

 **-Oui ! Heureusement pour nous ! On ne mourra pas empoisonnés par nos propres amis...**  
 **-Se sera bien le seul point positif de la soirée !**  
 **-Oh... Il y en aura sûrement d'autres !..."** dit-il avec un air mystérieux

Il s'en alla et en le suivant du regard, je croisa celui de Mathieu qui souriait d'un air machiavélique. Il s'approcha de moi.

 **"Je vois que tu as rencontré Viktor...**  
 **-Et bien oui...**  
 **-C'est de lui que je t'avais parlé... Il te plaît ?**

J'en étais estomaqué. Viktor ? Ce gars qui me ressemblait ? Et putain Mathieu ! C'est toi que j'aime !

 **-Je.. J'en sais rien !**  
 **-Pourtant j'en ai bien l'intention. A son regard toi tu lui plaît. Et t'as pas intérêt à le décevoir... Pfff.. Hahahah ! J'ai hâte de vous voir ensemble Bro !**  
 **-Mais je...!**  
 **-Tututuutuuuut ! Il est tout à toi ! Célibataire, mignon, intelligent, cultivé, ironique... P-A-R-F-A-I-T !**  
 **-SI IL TE PLAÎT AUTANT ALORS COURS L'EMBRASSER !"**

Il écarquilla les yeux, et je baissai la tête furieux. Furieux contre moi-même d'avoir crié, furieux contre Mathieu qui montait des plans dragues, et qui ne voyait pas que je l'aimais.

Je n'hésitais pas une seconde et m'en alla. En gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol.

J'arrêtais ma course folle une fois dehors. Je voulais hurler, mais je m'en empêcha.

 **"ANTOINE !**

Je levais les yeux vers le balcon de Mathieu. Je ne voyais pas qui me parlais.

 **-ANTOINE ! N'OUBLIE PAS CE QUE JE T'AI DIS ! TU NE COMPREND JAMAIS RIEN !"**

Et puis plus rien. Enfin je n'en sais rien. Mon cœur battait tellement vite et tellement fort qu'il avait peut être camouflé la suite.

Mon Prince ? Serais-tu de retour ?

 **Revieeeeeews ? x3 Je bosse dur vous savez !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée pour le retard ! :3**

 _ **-(retour Présent)-**_

Trois jours. Exactement trois jours c'étaient écoulés depuis la (courte) soirée chez Mathieu. Aucune nouvelle de lui. Mais de toute façon, je n'en donnais pas non plus... Le cri poussé sur le balcon me donnait encore des frissons.

Et une évidence : j'étais stupide. Con aussi. "MthSmt" et "Mathieu Sommet". Quel con je fais...

Je fixais l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il diffusait une lueur bleutée dans la pièce. Je cliquais sur la touche gauche de la souris.

Pseudo : MthSmt  
Description : Je n'ai aucunement besoin de me décrire... Si tu te souvenais vraiment de moi tu le saurais. Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair...  
Age : 26 ans.  
 _-aucune autre information-_

 ** _.Chat._**

 _Antoine :_ **Je suis désolé d'être partit comme ça...**  
 _MthSmt :_ **De quoi ?**  
 _Antoine_ **_: De la soirée... Fait pas le con Mathieu... Je sais que c'est toi._**  
 _MthSmt :_ **Non mais je t'avais rayé de ma vie. Donc j'avais oublié.**  
 _Antoine_ _ **:**_ **Mais... Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?**  
 _MthSmt :_ **Appelle Victor. Il est a fond sur toi.**  
 _Antoine_ : **Et si je n'ai pas envie ?** _-lu-_

La dernière discussion avec lui. Finie en beauté. Datant d'il y a deux jours. Et je faisais tout pour ne pas la regarder... Mais mes yeux n'étaient pas d'accord.

 **"RAAAAH ! PUTAIN DE MERDE !"**

Je composais le numéros fatidique.

 _ **"/Tuuuuut... Tuuuuut... Clic !\**_  
 **-Allô ?**  
 **-Heu.. Ouais salut c'est Antoine...**  
 **-Antoine !... Comment ça va ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Mathieu est resté silencieux et après il a été gueuler au balcon... Vous vous êtes disputés à quel sujet ? C'est pas trpo grave j'espère ?**  
 **-Heu... Wow. T'aimes bien les questions toi hein..!**  
 **-T'as vu le dernier film qui est sortis que tout le monde attendait ? C'est une pure merde.**  
 **-Non j'l'ai pas vu... Pas l'time. Ça te dirais qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ? Dans un café ?**  
 **-Ben... Viens chez moi plutôt...**  
 **-...D'accord. Quand ?**  
 **-Vers 15 heures ?**  
 **-Ok. A tout à l'heure..."**

Pfff.. Victor c'est le genre de gars qui passerait nickuel dans le rôle de psychopathe. Aller chez lui dès le premier rendez-vous ? Mathieu tu me fais vraiment chier.

Depuis le début...

 _-Passé-_

Le monde tanguait.

Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait se terrer autant dans sa bulle. Je ne savais pas que l'amour était si dur. Je ne savais pas qu'il m'aimait autant.

Je ne savais pas que je l'aimais autant.

Mais qu'est ce que je savais au final ?

Que nous nous aimions. Et que tu n'étais plus là. Pour toujours.

 _Dis moi..._  
 _Qui souffre le plus..._  
 _Dis moi..._  
 _Qui souffre le moins..._  
 _Dis moi..._  
 _Pourquoi mon cœur souffre autant..._  
 _Dis le moi._

Je ne savais pas vraiment écrire de poème, mais celui-ci envahissait mes pensées au point d'en faire une chanson. A la guitare. Au piano. Parfait pour un groupe.

Je m'étais perdu dans la musique, et le lycée n'étais pour moi qu'un souvenir de toi. Je m'y rendais la tête baissée, le visage crispé quand les coups pleuvaient, associés à des insultes.

 **"ANTOINE TU DESCEND MAINTENANT ! J'EN AI ASSEZ ! TU VA CHEZ TON PÈRE POUR LE WEEK END !"**

Simple phrase mettant en déroute le monde. Et les habitudes.

La maison de mon père était à Saint-Etienne. Une ville bizarre. Enfin... C'était juste mon avis. Sûrement parce que je trouvais mon père étrange.

Il m'accueillit bras grands ouverts, des larmes de joie perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

 **"Antoine ! Mon grand garçon ! Tu as de la chance ! Il y a un festival de musique en ce moment ici ! Tu pourra y aller quand tu voudras !**  
 **-Merci papa.**  
 **-Ta mère m'a dit que tu n'allais pas très bien... Tu peux rester le temps des vacances si tu préfère.**  
 **-Ça va.. Ça va... Je verrais. Merci papa.**  
 **-Bien ! Fais ce que tu veux ! Tu es grand maintenant ! Bien. Bien biennn... Je vais au pub... Concours de belote. A plus fiston ! Installe toi !"**

Et il montait dans sa fourgonnette, en mettant un son criard en route. Il s'en alla, le moteur crachotant.

Ma chambre ici était la seule de l'étage. Mais l'étage n'étais composé que d'une chambre. L'escalier menait à la porte, et quand on ouvrait celle-ci, la chambre apparaissait, grande et rangée, quoique légèrement enfantine par les bords, avec le lit sur la mezzanine.

Je posais mon sac.

La chambre me sembla soudain trop grande. Trop oppressante. Trop petite. Trop plein de choses.

Je m'enfuyais dehors.

Mes pas me guidèrent vers la musique confuse. Étouffée d'autres bruits sourds.

La scène était cachée par une foule de jeunes se déhanchant au rythme de la mélodie. La voix qui chantait avec émotion faisait crier les jeunes filles en manque de tout.

Une d'elles m'agrippa par le bras :

 **"T'es nouveau ou quoi ?! Bouge ! Danse ! VIIT !**  
 **-Je suis ici pour le week end en fait...**  
 **-Ah ouais ?**

Elle m'entraîna plus loin de la marée de monde en souriant.

 **-Ouais. Tu t'appelle ?**  
 **-Lou ! Je m'appelle Lou !** dit-elle en riant.  
 **-Moi c'est Antoine.**

Lou rejeta ses belles boucles blondes en arrière et me regarda de ses grands yeux bleus.

 **-Antoine ?! Oh... C'est marrant... Le chanteur à dédié cette chanson à un Antoine... Viens voir !"**

Je la suivit jusque devant la scène. Là, elle me montra du doigt celui qui chantait.

Larmes. Couteau. Cœur mort. Cri. Un seul cri. Un seul souffle.

 **"Mathieu..."**

Ton regard s'abaisse sur moi. Tes yeux se brouillent de larmes. Mais moi seul les voit.  
La musique s'arrête en même temps que ta voix.

 **"ENCORE ! BIIIIIIS !"** hurle la foule

 _ **"Bien... Alors... Ça me va. Mon Prince j'espère que tu m'entendra cette fois ci...**_

 _ **"Le temps passe tu n'es pas là**_  
 _ **Je ressens chaque jour, ta présence derrière moi**_  
 _ **Comme si ton nom suivait mes pas**_  
 _ **Ma vie se casse et je me noie**_  
 _ **Ton visage au rivage me répète accroche toi**_  
 _ **Mais mes forces m'abandonnent je ne sens plus mes bras**_  
 _ **Je me sens las, seul ici bas, je perds pieds**_  
 _ **Ma tristesse est telle que mes larmes couvrent le sol**_  
 _ **Je ne peux plus faire face je me suis désisté**_  
 _ **Je deviens fou, plus rien n'est drôle**_  
 _ **Si tout se brise à mes côtés**_  
 _ **C'est que je cherche un sourire de ta part quelque part**_  
 _ **Une larme, un regard, un baiser**_  
 _ **Une phrase, un espoir, pour me sentir aimé**_

Tu me regarde intensément en chantant plus fort, tandis que je pleure

 ** _Je ne suis plus rien sans toi_**  
 ** _Je te cherche mais n'te vois pas_**  
 ** _Mon Prince j't'en prie réponds-moi_**  
 ** _Apporte-moi ta force_**  
 ** _Je ne suis plus rien sans toi_**  
 ** _Je te cherche mais n'te vois pas_**  
 ** _Je t'en supplie reviens-moi_**  
 ** _Ou que le diable m'emporte_**

 ** _Et si je pouvais plus qu'une fois, te serrer fort contre moi_**  
 ** _Sentir mon corps se blottir contre ton torse_**  
 ** _J'aurais sûrement la force de me battre d'affronter le combat des souvenirs_**  
 ** _J'ai baissé les bras, je ne veux plus combattre, je te veux toi et ta voix pour me soutenir_**

 ** _Je ne suis plus rien sans toi_**  
 ** _Je te cherche mais n'te vois pas_**  
 ** _Mon Prince j't'en prie réponds-moi_**  
 ** _Apporte-moi ta force_**  
 ** _Je ne suis plus rien sans toi_**  
 ** _Je te cherche mais n'te vois pas_**  
 ** _Je t'en supplie reviens-moi_**  
 ** _Ou que le diable m'emporte_**

 ** _Oh si je pouvais plus qu'une fois, te serrer fort contre moi_**  
 ** _Sentir mon corps se blottir contre ton torse_**  
 ** _Oh si je pouvais plus qu'une fois, revoir l'amour dans ton regard_**  
 ** _Un dernier au revoir me redonnerait l'espoir"_**

Des cris. Des cris après le silence de la dernière note. Des bravos, des vivas. Et toi. Debout au dessus de tous. Et puis tu te penche vers moi.

Et tu m'embrasse.

 _ **-Présent-**_

Je marche dans les rues à la recherche de la station de métro qui m'emmènera au bon RER qui me permettra d'arriver chez Victor. Tout ça pour un café.

Le trajet est long, et parfois, en jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, l'impression de sentir Mathieu est énorme.

L'amour est chiant.

Une fois arrivé chez Victor, je suis épuisé, et je ne regrette presque pas d'être venu.

La porte s'ouvre. Il apparaît, en t-shirt et jean. Une clope coincée entre ses lèvres.

" **Salut.**

 **-Coucou...! T'habite loin dis-moi...**

 **-Ouais désolé... Tu rentre ? Enfin... Qu'est ce que je raconte moi... Suis moi."**

Il referme la porte derrière lui et m'emmène à un petit salon près de l'entrée sur une terrasse laide.

La discussion va à bon train, et je me sens bien. J'en oublie mes problèmes, et je me rend compte que le cinéma, tout comme Victor, peuvent être très intéressants...

Victor s'approche de plus en plus de moi, tout doucement.

Et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

 **Revieeeeeeews...? o/**


	8. Chapter 8

**:33**

 _-Présent-_

Jamais je n'aurais cru me sentir aussi coupable. Pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé. Mais c'est bien moi qui lui ai rendu son baiser. Il n'était pas parfait. Ni vraiment amoureux. En tout cas... Je suis sûr d'une chose.

Je n'aime pas Victor.

Cela doit bien faire cinq minutes que ce baiser maladroit a eu lieu et un silence gênant trouble l'atmosphère.

 **"Bon. Je suis désolé Antoine... Je n'aurais pas dû... Enfin... C'était le moment... Et puis... Si tu ne m'aime pas... Dis le moi.**  
 **-Disons... Que je ne te connais pas assez. Et puis...**  
 **-Tu en aime un autre pas vrai ?**  
 **-Heu... Non mais...**  
 **-Ta gueule... Va t-en avant que je ne te tue.**  
 **-Que tu ne me...?**

Victor se leva d'un bond et sortis un couteau de nul part.

 **-DÉGAGES ! VA T-EN DE CHEZ MOI !**

Mon cœur tambourinait contre ma poitrine à un rythme des plus endiablés. Je partis en courant vers la sortie mais il m'attrappa par le bras et me tira violement en arrière.

 **-Arrête ! Calme toi Victor ! Putain mec t'es pas dans ton état normal !**  
 **-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! HEIN ?! C'est pas toi qui disais ne pas assez me connaître ?! PUTAIN !**  
 **-LAISSE MOI ! J't'ai rien fait putain ! A L'AIDE !**  
 **-C'est ça ! Crie petite putain ! Mais garde de l'air pour tout à l'heure...**

Victor souleva l'arme blanche et commençait à l'abattre quand un cri retentit

 **-POLICE ! GARDEZ VOS MAINS EN L'AIR ! VOUS ÊTES EN ÉTAT D'ARRESTATION !**  
 **-PUTAIN ! ESPECE D'ENFLURE ! C'EST TOI QUI LES A APPELÉ PAS VRAI ?! HEIN !?**  
 **-Non ! Laisse moi !...**

Le couteau se planta dans ma hanche. Douleur.

 **-VOUS NE M'AUREZ JAMAIS !"**

Noir. Trou noir.

-Passé-

La foule sembla avoir disparue. Je ne sens plus que tes lèvres sur les miennes, et le regard de Lou planté sur moi. Et puis tu te retire. Me ramenant à la verité. On nous dévisage. Les gens sourient. Ou haussent les sourcils. Certains les froncent.  
Tu me regarde et dis au revoir dans le micro. Le public te répond en gémissant. " **Naaan ! Reste !** " Hurlent-ils tous.

Et tu disparais. Dans les coulisses.

Lou me prend par le bras et m'emmène loin de la scène. Encore. Mon coeur se brise. Je tend une main vers la foule.

Non ! Mathieu est là-bas ! Il m'aime ! Je l'aime ! Mon Prince...

Elle me fait m'asseoir sur un banc.

 **"Bon alors. Antoine... Vous êtes en couple ? C'est ton copain ?! Tu le connais ?**  
 **-Oui... Non...**  
 **-Sois franc et compréhensif !**  
 **-Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ?!**  
 **-Parce que... Je... Heum. C'est pas important. Je veux juste savoir. J'suis curieuse tu vois ?**  
 **-Ah... Très bien. Mais non. Ça ne te regarde pas.**

Je lui jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de me concentrer à fixer la scène.

 **-Putain tu fais chier... Steuplaiiiit !**

Elle papillonne des yeux et tente de faire une imitation de chat qui fait les grands yeux.

 **-C'était mon copain**.

Soudain elle se met à sourire. On jurerait qu'elle se mettrait à rire d'un air entendu. La jeune fille me regarde avec douceur.

 **-Dis-moi Antoine... Tu veux bien me raconter votre histoire ?**  
 **-C'est long et compliqué... Et puis... J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas finit...**  
 **-Vous vous êtes séparés quand ?**  
 **-Mais tu m'lâche oui ?!**  
 **-Tu l'aime ?**  
 **-Oui**.

Je rougissais. Après tout... C'était une chose plutôt gênante à dire à une parfaite inconnue.

 **-A quel point ?**

Je la fixai brusquement. Toutes ses questions... Pourquoi faire ? A quoi ça va lui servir ? Et pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? On dirait qu'elle me teste... Ses yeux bleus me scrutaient avec dureté et gentillesse. Drôle de mélange...

 **-Au point d'arrêter de sourire, d'arrêter de vivre, de tout abandonner, de cesser de manger, de secher les cours, de toujours penser à lui, de vouloir le revoir, de sentir sa présence avec moi, de rêver de lui.**  
 **-C'est beaucoup... Mais lâche l'affaire mon grand.**  
 **-Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas ?! Tu le connais même pas ! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ! T'es jalouse c'est ça ? T'aurais voulu que se soit toi qu'il embrasse ?! Tu l'as vu toi même ! Il m'a adressé la chanson ! Tu veux quoi de plus ?**  
 **-Je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse de lui Antoine. Et si je te dis ça c'est pour ton bien. Tu t'es entendu ? Tu l'aime au point de mettre ta vie en danger ! C'est grave. En plus vous n'êtes plus ensemble à ce que j'ai compris. Alors à quoi bon ?**  
 **-Laisse moi faire ce que je veux ! C'est ma vie !**  
 **-Tu va la foutre en l'air ta vie. Si tu savais combien de personnes se sont brûlées les ailes en tentant d'aimer Mathieu et de se faire aimer de lui...**  
 **-T'as essayé toi peut être ?**  
 **-Non. Mais j'ai vu. J'ai vu comment il est avec les gens qu'il aime. J'ai vu à quel point il est égoïste. Mathieu peut aimer. Mais... Il ne fait les choses que comme il le veut...**  
 **-Tout le monde peut aimer ! Tout le monde à le droit de faire ce qu'il veut !**  
 **-Tu ne comprend décidément rien ! Il a raison sur ce point !**  
 **-Qu'est-ce que...?!**  
 **-Lâche l'affaire ! Tu n'arrivera qu'a te faire du mal à la fin !**  
 **-Laisse moi tranquille... Mathieu m'aime... Je le sais... Sinon pourquoi m'aurait-il écrit une chanson ?**  
 **-Oui il t'aime. Aveuglément. Comme toi. Mais fait attention Antoine Daniel... Tu te brûlera les ailes. Comme tout les autres avant toi. Personne n'arrive jamais à suivre Mathieu. Personne."**

L'azur de ses yeux brilla d'une lueur triste et elle fit volte-face, fouettant l'air de ses boucles dorées. J'aurais aimé la rattraper. Lui demander comment elle connaissait mon nom. Pourquoi elle savait tout ça. Si elle aimait Mathieu. Et pourquoi ses yeux me faisaient un drôle d'effet...

Je me retournais vers la scène. Mathieu avançait vers moi, la mine sombre. Je me dirigeais vers lui, cœur battant.

 **"Mathieu... Je...**  
 **-Pourquoi tu lui parlais ?**  
 **-Hein ?**  
 **-Pourquoi t'étais tout seul avec Lou ?**  
 **-Elle voulais savoir si on était en couple toi et moi... C'est tout. Et je voulais te dire que...**  
 **-Pourquoi vous vous disputiez alors ?**  
 **-Mais on ne c'est pas...**  
 **-Dis-moi la vérité. C'est qui pour toi cette fille ?**  
 **-Une inconnue... Mais écoute moi...! Je...**  
 **-Menteur... Antoine... Je t'embrasse et toi tu file juste après en privé avec une fille et tu ose me dire que tu ne la connais pas ?!**  
 **-Mais je te jure ! C'est la vérité !**

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Je frissonnais.

 **-Très bien.**  
 **-Mathieu... Je t'aime. Tu le sais ça...**  
 **-Tu m'as manqué Antoine.**

Sa voix était sèche et froide. Il me toisait du regard, presque d'un air hautain et narquois. Je détournais les yeux.

 **-T-toi aussi..."**

Mathieu baissa soudain les yeux. Étant donné sa petite taille, je ne voyais plus son visage. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et le soulevais doucement, avec une intuition.

Il fermait les paupières. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

De peur ?

Je l'embrassais. Il s'échappa du baiser et se colla contre moi.

 **"Antoine ? Je suis un méchant garçon..."**

Je ne répondit rien. Face à moi, je voyais Lou. Adossée contre un mur. Elle nous fixait. Un sourire étrange peint sur le visage. Nos regards se croisèrent. Elle me scruta, et j'imaginais parfaitement ses yeux bleus remplis de douceur. Et puis... La jeune fille se détourna et disparu de mon champ de vision.

 **"Non Mathieu... Tu es juste un peu perdu je crois...**  
 **-C'est ce qu'elle dit aussi... Et puis... Elle voulait m'aider. Elle m'a dit que tu venais ici pour les vacances. Elle s'était informée pour moi. Tu m'avais vaguement parlé de ton père... Elle m'avait prit dans ses bras quand on venait ici. Elle m'avait crié dessus quand elle avais appris qu'avant je te frappais. Elle a toujours été là pour moi... Comme Axel... Et puis elle m'avait aussi dit que je ne devais plus te voir... Que tu me faisais du mal... Et que je t'en faisais... Elle n'était pas logique... Elle voulait juste me protéger c'est tout... Elle m'avait dit qu'elle te chasserait si tu tentais quoi que se soit.**  
 **-De qui tu parle Mathichou ?**  
 **-De ma sœur."**

Je tiquais. Sa sœur...?

Mathieu et Axel avaient des yeux bleus azurs. Leur tante qui était en prison, et qui voulait me tuer, avait de grands yeux bleus aciers.

Et Lou... Avait des yeux bleus à vous couper le souffle.

Comme ceux de Mathieu.

 ** _"Je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse de lui Antoine."_** Voilà qui expliquait certaines choses... Mais alors... Seule une sœur peut connaître parfaitement quelqu'un à défaut d'une mère...

Elle me mettait en garde contre son frère ? Pourquoi ?

 **"C'est Lou ta sœur pas vrai ?**  
 **-Moui... J'avais peur qu'elle t'envoie balader...**  
 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça..."**

 ** _"Mais fait attention Antoine Daniel... Tu te brûlera les ailes. Comme tout les autres avant toi. Personne n'arrive jamais à suivre Mathieu. Personne."_**

Je m'écartais de Mathieu en bégayant que je devais m'en aller retrouver mon père.

 _ **"Personne n'arrive jamais à suivre Mathieu. Personne."**_

Le voyage du retour me semblait interminable. La chaleur m'oppressait comme un démon. Et Lou me hantait.

 _ **"Personne."**_

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Elle me mettait en garde oui d'accord... Mais... Une sœur ne veut-elle pas le bonheur de son frère ?

" **Antoine** !

Je me retournais brusquement en reconnaissant la voix de Lou.

 **-Antoine... Je voulais m'excuser. Mais... Je ne t'ai dit que la vérité. Mon frère t'aime peut être mais... Il risque de t'abandonner très vite. Alors... Si jamais... Si jamais il t'abandonne... Je voulais m'en excuser. Tu semble intelligent... Sache que s'il le fait... C'est parce qu'il ne sera pas bien. Mais reste sur tes gardes... Il t'aime plus que tu ne l'aime. Il n'en dort pas de la nuit. Il en devient parano. Même si c'est lui qui t'as quitté... Bref. Fait attention avec lui.**  
 **-Mathieu n'est pas un monstre...**  
 **-Je sais bien ! Mais... C'est un égoïste parano ! Ton mec est en plus très possessif. Jaloux aussi. Mais c'est lui qui te lâchera. Au moment où tu t'y attendra le moins. Alors soit fort Antoine."**

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient face à toutes ces énigmes. Lou s'en allait encore une fois, la mine sombre. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'un point loin devant moi je continuais mon chemin.

 _ **"Antoine ? Je suis un méchant garçon..."**_

Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête comme une alerte.

J'étais perdu.

 _-Présent-_

 **"Mr. Daniel ? Vous m'entendez ? Mr. Daniel !**  
 **-Antoine ! Antoine répond je t'en supplie !"**

 **Reviews ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Allllley. Désolée pour le clif (qui était un peu nul non?)**

 ** _-Présent-_**

Une voix... Une voix me parle ? J'ai du mal à respirer... Qui parle ?

C'est une voix douce...

 **"Oh Antoine... Tu n'aurais jamais dû aller là bas... Je t'ai suivis tu sais ? Je voulais voir ce qui allait se passer... Oh Antoine !..**

La voix se détruisait toute seule. Elle criait doucement. S'auto-insultait.

Je voulais intervenir. Lui demander ce qu'il se passait... Pourquoi il pleurait..?

- **Antoine... Tu te souviens... Je t'avais chanté une chanson... J'en ai tellement d'autres pour toi...**

 **Je plie sous le poids de la douleur tenace**  
 **Qui broie mon âme sans merci**  
 **Je prie sans la foi pour que le temps efface**  
 **Cette rage qui ronge mon esprit**

 **Comment ressentir d'la haine**  
 **Pour un être que l'on aime**  
 **Plus fort que soi**  
 **Faut-il jeter dans les flammes**  
 **Tous les mensonges et l'infâme**  
 **Qui font mal...**

 **Mon dieu faites qu'un jour je te pardonne**  
 **Car c'est toi qui as fait de moi un homme**  
 **Je veux croire que c'est de ma faute**  
 **Si ce soir tu dors auprès d'un autre**

 **Je plie sous le poids de mon armure de glace**  
 **Qui brûle mon corps sans répit**  
 **L'écho de ta voix comme une morsure vorace**  
 **Me dévore à l'infini**

 **Comment ressentir d'la haine**  
 **Pour un être que l'on aime**  
 **Plus fort que soi**  
 **Trouver la force de bannir**  
 **Le passé, les souvenirs**  
 **Qui font mal...**

 **La nuit, le vide et l'absence**  
 **L'ennui, le manque et l'oubli**  
 **À mes cris répond ton silence**  
 **Alors je pleure et je prie**

 **Je veux croire que c'est de ma faute**  
 **Si ce soir tu dors auprès d'un autre..."**

La voix se tue. Elle ne pipa plus un mot.

Mathieu ? Mathieu c'est lui ! Je reconnaîtrais sa voix entre milles ! Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux ! Il faut que je lui dise !

 **-M-Mathieu ! Mathieu tu es là ?**  
 **-Antoine ! Bon Dieu tu va bien ? Comment tu te sens ?! Tu devrais bientôt t'en remettre !... Juste quelques jours ici c'est tout ! Je resterais près de toi ne t'inquiètes pas !..**  
 **-Mathieu... De quoi... Voudrais-tu me pardonner ?**  
 **-Ooh... De plein de choses Antoine... Tu le sauras un jour... Si tu t'en souviens... Mais tu as changé depuis... Tu es presque pardonné..! Mais je t'en pries ! Pardonne moi ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire de le voir !**  
 **-De voir qui ?**  
 **-Victor..!**

Douleur. Ma hanche me lança atrocement. Des points blancs barrèrent ma piètre vue.

La silhouette de Mathieu se pencha sur moi :

 **-Antoine ? ANTOINE ! QUELQU'UN ! A L'AIDE !"**

 _ **-Passé-**_

 **"Et là tu vois fiston et ben j'ai gagné ! Mais c'était bien les concerts sinon ? Y'a eu de belles chansons ? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle... En tout cas je dois y aller ! Le marché tu comprend ! C'est très important. En plus y'aura Josette. Aller bonne journée."**

Je le regardais partir en soupirant. Il était bavard et chiant. Mais bon.

Je sortis dehors et me dirigeais sans hésiter vers l'endroit où j'avais vu Mathieu la veille.

Mais j'eu beau chercher, il n'était pas là. Je contemplais la scène de concert en souriant bêtement. Et dire qu'il m'avait embrassé là, devant tout ce monde ! Et que mon père n'en savait rien !..

 **"Excuse-moi.. Tu saurais où on peut acheter à manger ici ?**

Je me retournais. Un garçon me regardait en souriant. Il était plutôt grand, avec des cheveux bruns longs. Ses yeux étaient noirs.

 **-Oui bien sûr ! Tu veux que je t'y emmène ?**  
 **-Pourquoi pas.**  
 **-Au fait ! Je m'appelle Antoine. Enchanté.**

Je lui tendais ma main avec sympathie. Autant se faire un ami.

 **-Moi c'est Alexis. Mais appelle moi Links.**  
 **-Bien reçu Links !"**

Je n'osais pas lui avouer que l'épicerie était plutôt loin. Mais finalement, le temps passa à une vitesse affolante. Ce gars était passionnant. Tout ce qu'il racontait était intéressant. Il connaissait des tas de choses dont je n'avais pas idée. Tout en étant drôle.  
On parla de nous aussi. Mais pas beaucoup. Il était là pour quelques jours, et partirait donc avant moi d'ici.

Dommage...

Il acheta plein de bouffe et je l'aidais à tout porter. Oui que voulez vous ? C'est plus gentil d'aider tout de même.

Quand l'on arriva là où l'on s'était rencontrés, je vis avec stupeur que Mathieu bavardait avec un mec qui devait avoir notre âge. Il rigolait bien et leur regard étaient plus que complices.

Mon cœur se tordit violemment. On s'approchait rapidement.

Ils se tournèrent vers nous, Mathieu fixant Alexis avec un air féroce, ce qui me fit sourire.

L'autre s'avérait être le frère de Links. Sympa mais moins.

Les deux frères s'en allèrent au bout d'un moment en nous promettant de revenir plus tard.

 **"Salut Antoine.**  
 **-Hey Mathieu.**

C'était si étrange. On aurait dit que toute la joie du monde s'était faufilé dans les sacs de courses de Links et était partie avec eux.

 **-Tu les aime bien ? Je veux dire... T'aime bien Links ?**  
 **-Ouais il est sympa. Il connaît plein de trucs c'est fou...**  
 **-Il est célibataire.**  
 **-Et alors ?**

Mon cœur fit un bond.

 **-Tu devrais en être content non ?**  
 **-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?! Putain mais je t'aime Mathieu !**  
 **-Bien sûr... Je le sais bien...** susurra-t'il  
 **-Tu ne me fais pas confiance... Écoute j'en ai marre qu'a chaque fois qu'on parle c'est pour se disputer ! À croire que l'on ne s'aime juste pour ça ! A moins qu'en fait on ne s'aime pas ?! Tu ne veux jamais me croire !**  
 **-C'est pas ça...**  
 **-Apparemment si Math'.**  
 **-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça...** souffla-t-il  
 **-Je t'appelle comme je veux..! Si à chaque fois que je parle à quelqu'un tu es jaloux ça ne peut pas marcher sérieux ! J'en ai marre Mathieu ! Marre de t'obéir, marre de me ronger les sangs quand tu fais le mec incompréhensible, marre de pleurer quand tu t'en va, marre de devoir me disputer avec toi tout le temps ! J'en peux plus tu m'entends !?**  
 **-Va t'en alors ! Abandonne moi ! Et laisse moi seul ! SEUL !**

Je le fixais avec haine.

 **-Si c'est ce que tu veux ! Très bien ! Je m'en vais t'es content ?!"**

Je tournais les talons. Mes jambes allaient plus vite que je n'aurais voulu.

M'éloignant de toi. Mais comment aurais-je pût savoir que se serait décisif ?

Dis moi comment j'étais censé savoir, qu'après cet acte, plus rien ne serait comme avant ?

Dis le moi Mathieu...

Mon Prince...

 **Reviews ?! ET OUI TOUT VA TRÈÈÈÈÈÈS VIIIIIITE xDD ( ce que je veux dire par là c'est que le Passé va aller de plus en plus vite en fait parce qu'il est vrai qu'il a un rythme plutôt lent comparé au Présent... Sans doute parce que le rythme de vie et beaucoup plus rapide et douloureux quand ils sont adultes ?.. A méditer)**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Fic bientôt finie~ (mais publication ralentie car en pause)**

 **-Présent-**

L'odeur. Il n'y en avait pas justement. Et c'était perturbant.

Je deviens fou. Fou. Chaque jours, j'observais le même plafond blanc, sans oser me soulever. Sans oser bouger.

La douleur à ma hanche s'estompait, mais pas celle de mon cœur. Je revoyais partout les yeux fous du Victor, la lame de son couteau, et son sourire démoniaque.

Mes lèvres étaient imprégnées de l'odeur des siennes. J'entendais sa voix dans mon sommeil et mes nuits étaient oppressées de peur et un d'un visage flou qui tournait autour de moi.

Et puis dans cette chambre, immaculée, il y avait Mathieu. Je l'entendais me parler. Me poser des questions. Chaque fois, je voulais lui répondre, lui dire que j'allais bien, mais mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules. M'empêchant de le voir.

M'empêchant de lui parler.

 **-Passé-**

Elle était belle. Quand elle riait. Quand elle était heureuse. Quand elle boudait. Quand elle me regardait.

Quand elle rougissait en croisant mon regard.

Cette Élise. Elle m'aimait. Ça tuait les yeux. Vous transperçait comme une évidence.

J'aimais jouer avec ça.

Je me dirigeais vers la scène du festival, quand elle se jeta sur moi.

 **"Antoine ! Je t'aime tellement... Aime-moi ! Je t'en supplie !.. Dépose sur mes lèvres la preuve de ton amour !**

Je l'ai fixée. Avec indifférence. Ses yeux verts d'eaux me rappelaient ceux de Mathieu. Des boucles brunes encadraient son visage et ses joues étaient rouges de sentiments.

Je ne l'aimais pas. Mais alors pourquoi l'ai-je embrassée ? Pourquoi l'ai-je emmenée à l'écart ?

Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas vu ?

Alors que tu nous fixais en pleurant ?

Dis moi pourquoi... Mon Prince...

 **-Présent-**

La chaise de Mathieu était juste à côté de mon lit maintenant.

Il était 04h03 du matin. Il dormait paisiblement. Les bras mollement croisés sur son ventre, le menton touchant son torse et ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

Tu ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Et moi non plus. Mes membres ne m'obeissait pas.

Tu étais si proche. Et pourtant si loin. Comme avant.

Je repensais distraitement aux baisers enflammés que nous nous échangions.

 **"Mon Prince, il n'y a pas d'amour sans peine,**  
 **Et pourtant, depuis l'aube du temps on s'aime.**  
 **Conjurons le mauvais sort**  
 **Et puis, quoi qu'il advienne,**  
 **Aimons-nous jusqu'à la mort,**  
 **Ou quittons-nous sans haine, sans haine,**

 **Car, mon Prince, il n'y a pas d'amour sans peine,**  
 **Et pourtant, depuis l'aube du jour les gens s'aiment.**  
 **Faut-il croire que le sang**  
 **Qui coule dans nos veines**  
 **A besoin des trains d'torrents**  
 **Que le vent fou déchaîne, déchaîne...?"**

Je laissais la dernière note vibrer un instant dans l'air. Je posa mon regard sur ton visage, découvrant avec stupeur que tu me regardais. Tes yeux bleus braqués sur moi.

Et tu te mets à sourire. Carmin. Tes cernes semblent disparaître, remplacées par un sentiment qui t'illuminais.

 **"Mathieu.. Mon Prince... Tu es si beau..."**

Ma tête s'écroula sur l'oreiller, la fatigue me rattrapant brusquement.

Tandis que je sombrais, je sentis quelque chose se déposer délicatement sur mes lèvres.

 **-Passé-**

Elise hurlait. Hurlait qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir. Que j'étais un monstre. Qu'elle me haïssant. Que j'étais un menteur.

Alexis nous regardait, elle et moi, nous disputer.

 **"Tu n'es qu'un salaud Antoine !**

 **-Mais de quoi tu parle ?!**

 **-Un connard ! Tu ne m'aime pas ! Tu aime quelqu'un d'autre ! Une filel m'a tout raconter ! La veille de quand on était en couple, t'embrassais quelqu'un d'autre ! Et avec amour en plus ! Alors que moi tu m'embrasse avec indifférence !**

 **-Qui t'as dit ça ?**

 **-Une fille ! Blonde aux yeux bleus ! C'est ton genre les blondasses ? Hein ?! Espèce d'enflure ! J't'emmerde !"**

Elle me gifla et s'en alla, les épaules secouées par les sanglots. Je me tournais vers Alexis en me massant légèrement la joue.

' **"Antoine... Ce quelqu'un d'autre... Ce ne serait pas..."**

Mathieu s'approcha de nous, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

 **"Salut les gars... Ça va avec Elise, Antoine ?**

 **-On est plus ensemble...**

 **-Il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.** intervint Alexis **. Et je crois qu'il l'aime encore.**

Mathieu glissa son regard sur moi, me scrutant de ses yeux bleus, qui reflétait tout la tristesse du monde, me coupant l'envie d'intervenir.

 **-Oh... Je vois.. En tout cas... Je voulais vous voir... Parce que.. Mon Prince me manque. Cruellement. Il a ouvert la porte de mon cœur. M'a aimé... Je l'aime plus que tout au monde... Je serais prêt à tout pour lui... Mais... Il me sembe qu'il a disparu. Je voudrais juste le retrouver... Alors mon Prince.. .Si tu veux bien de moi, pour que nous nous aimons encore comme avant et que nous recommencions à zéro, je te tend la main.**

Et Mathieu tendit la main, ses yeux bleus, prenant une teinte profonde, et amoureuse.

 **-Je l'aime aussi. Il me manque aussi. Mais je ne veux pas. Il m'a trop fait souffrir. Je veux juste tourner la page.**

 **-Très bien..** chuchota Mathieu **, Adieu..."**

Et il se détourna, s'en allant, emportant avec lui mon peu de joie. Déchirant mon cœur au passage.

Quelque chose me disait que j'avais fait une bêtise.

Alexis posa une main sur mon épaule.

 **"Mec... Je suis là si tu veux de l'aide...**

 **-Mais j'en ai pas besoin !**

 **-Tu l'aime non ?"**

Oui... Oui je l'aime. Murmurais-je chaque minute de mon voyage de retour vers Paris. Tout me semblait si douloureux et insurmontable. Ma mère me harcelant de nouveau de questions sans queues ni têtes, ma chambre vide de sens.

Je fixais mon lit. Mes étagères. Mon armoire. Le sol de ma chambre en grimaçant.

J'entrepris de tout ranger, jetant le passé à la poubelle.

En changeant les draps de mon lit, je découvris un papier froissé, comme si je l'avais touché des millions de fois mais qu'il était lavé de mon esprit depuis longtemps.

Je l'ouvris sans comprendre.

Et le temps s'arrêta. Encore. Comme tu sais si bien le faire quand tu es près de moi, Mon Prince.

Les larmes brouillèrent ma vue. Encore.

Je me détesta. J'aurais dû prendre ta main.

J'aurais dû t'aimer comme tu m'aimais.

Je serra le papier dans ma main en me laissant tomber au sol.

 _ **"Antoine...? Je t'aime"**_

 **Bouh. C'est bientôt la fin de cette pauvre fic.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Le dernier chapitre ! Bonne lectuuure ! :3**

 **Présent**

Maéva et Alice me fixaient. Ça devait faire 10 minutes qu'elles étaient là. J'allais pouvoir sortir de prison le jour même. Une libération !

 **"Bon... Antoine... Tu sais tu peux tout me dire.**

Je fixais Aé sans comprendre. Lui dire quoi ? Et pourquoi ce sourire en coin ?

 **-Oui tout. Tu sais le type... Qui est partit en nous voyant arriver... Il était tout rouge..**. continua-t-elle, **C'est ton copain ?**

Alice baissa la tête en s'empêchant de rire. Je rougissais en me demandant ce qui était si drôle.

 **-Non... C'était.**  
 **-Je vais vous laisser..**. chuchota Alice.

Aé la regarda partir d'un air protecteur. Elle se retourna brusquement vers moi.

 **-Comment ça "c'était" ? Mais il était là les deux jours de ta convalescence ! Chaque fois que je venais, il te regardais avec inquiétude ! Et je n'osais pas rentrer ! ET tu ose me faire croire que c'est ton ex !?**  
 **-Aé... Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'était au lycée...**  
 **-J'ai un peu viré ces années là de mon cerveau je t'avoue. Mais bref. Si c'est finit... EXPLIQUE MOI CE QU'IL FOUT ICI ?**

Je sursautais.

 **-M-mais t'énerve pas !**  
 **-Si tu veux mon avis dès que tu sortira il va te sauter dessus.**

J'eus un pincement au cœur.

 **-Dis pas n'importe quoi... Tu veux pas m'aider à préparer mes affaires plutôt ?**  
 **-Oui bien sûr."**

Je n'en avais pas beaucoup. Tout fut vite regroupé, et on s'installa tout deux côtes à côtes sur le lit. Sa main se posa délicatement sur la mienne.

 **"Antoine... Tu sais... Il ne faut pas que tu hésites si tu l'aimes...**

Je restais silencieux.

Je l'aimais. Je le savais depuis trop longtemps. Il avait disparu de ma vie. Après ce foutu festival à St-Etienne. ET depuis que j'avais vu cette vidéo, j'avais l'impression d'être déchiré entre le passé et le futur.

Je n'avais pas tourné les talons pour rien ce jour là.

Mais alors pourquoi mon cœur bat-il ainsi pour lui..?

 _Mon Prince... Tu me manques._

 _Alors que tu es là._

 _Si près._

 _Et si loin._

 **-Antoine ? Dis moi je t'en pries. Est-ce que tu aime ce garçon ?**

Ma vision tangua un instant. Les murs blancs se tordirent brusquement. Mes joues s'enflammèrent.

 **-Tu sais... J'aimerais savoir. Tu sais que sur Internet il y a des fictions sur vous deux ?**

Je me tourna vers elle interloqué.

 **-Des fictions sur Mathieu et moi ?**  
 **-Aaaaah.. Alors il s'appelle Mathieu... Mathieu..?! Mais c'est... Le gars de Salut les Geeks ! Et c'est pas le mec avec qui tu te battais au lycée ?!**  
 **-Ouais... Ouais c'est lui. Y'a vraiment des fictions sur nous ?**  
 **-Ben... J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je veux savoir tête de balai à chiottes c'est si tu l'aime !**  
 **-Mais lâche moi sérieux..."**

Aé soupira, se leva et commença à partir vers la fenêtre.

Je regardais ses cheveux. Ils étaient rouges et courts maintenant.

 **"Bien... Je te laisse Antoine. Mais fais pas l'con. Ok ?**  
 **-Salut."**

Je me sentis très con. Laisser partir ma meilleure amie alors que je mourrai d'envie de lui parler de choses et d'autres. Mais après tout... Quelque chose m'en empêchait. La porte se referma, laissant pour seul souvenir d'elle une douce odeur de mangue.

J'enfilais ma veste, et démarra mon portable, noyé sous les messages et les notifications.

Je porta les écouteurs à mes oreilles.

En sortant de ma chambre je fonça dans quelqu'un. Je souris en mon fort intérieur. Il faut toujours que ce soit toi.

 **"Mathieu... C'est gentil de m'avoir alité.**

Il leva les yeux vers moi, et eu du mal à cacher son teint carmin. Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans les miens.

 **-Ce n'est rien... C'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à y aller...**  
 **-T'inquiètes pas.**

Il marchait à mes côtés, me guidant rapidement vers la sortie.

 **-Tu sais... J'aimerais faire machine arrière... Et... Effacer tout les messages stupides que je t'ai envoyés...**  
 **-J'aimerais juste faire machine arrière pour pouvoir prendre ta main.**

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Baissa la tête et sourit.

 **-On était cons. C'est le passé on ne peut rien y faire. Et puis c'est oublié tout ça...** marmonnais-je

Les yeux de Mathieu s'humidifièrent soudain, et son teint s'assombrit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air songeur.

 **-Ouais..."**

Pourquoi cet air si triste et déçu mon Prince ?

Aurais-tu des sentiments pour ton Prince déchu ?

Nous traversâmes le hall d'entrée en silence, plongés dans nos pensées.

 **"Mec... Tu veux venir boire une bière chez moi ?**

Je te regardais.

 **-Heu... Pour me faire pardonner !** bégaya-t'il  
 **-D'accord.**  
 **-Cool..."**

Ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi gêné entre nous.

Le chemin continua en silence. Trop silencieux à mon goût. Et puis on arriva devant un immeuble.

 **"Voilà... C'est mon nouveau chez moi...**  
 **-Une nouvelle tour que je dois escalader pour atteindre la face caché du prisonnier ?**

Un sourire. Qui illumina mon être. Et ton visage. Tes yeux pétillèrent.

 **-On peut dire ça comme ça..."**

Il m'emmena à l'intérieur. Malgré moi, j'appris le code d'entrée par cœur. "1415".

Mon cœur battait au rythme des marches que l'ont p montait.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte couleur rouille.

 **"Et bien... Nous y voilà."**

Il rentra la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte. L'univers de Mathieu m'apparut.

L'entrée donnait directement sur son salon. Un canapé face à une télé, bloquée entre deux grosses bibliothèques bourrées de films. À gauche, une petite table et un comptoir. Le comptoir faisait la séparation cuisine salon. Tout était plutôt sobre, mais les murs étaient couverts de posters, de musiques, de jeux vidéos et de films.

La main de Mathieu se posa au creux de mon dos, me provoquant milles frissons. Il me poussa doucement.

 **"C'est mon chez moi...**

Il indiqua d'un mouvement de tête un couloir.

 **-Là bas, y'a ma chambre, une chambre d'amis, une salle de bain et des chiottes.**  
 **-Et... T'es bien ici ?**  
 **-Oui. Oui bien sûr.**

Je m'installa dans le canapé en humant discrètement l'air. L'odeur sentait le tabac et le café. Tout à fait Mathieu pensais-je.

 **-Mais... J'avoue me sentir un peu seul...**

Je clignais des yeux. Il me tendait une bière. Je la pris entre mes doigts.

 **-Moi aussi tu sais."**

Et puis le rire s'installa. La gêne disparut, elle. Les discutions s'ensuivaient, et plus rien ne nous arrêtait.

Excepté... Le silence. Qui nous engloba. Ton regard poser sur moi. Le mien plongé dans tes yeux.

 _L'envie de t'embrasser._

 **"Antoine... Je... Tu m'avais tellement manqué...**  
 **-Toi aussi Mathieu.**

Il m'observa avec passion. Je ferma les yeux.

 **-Mais je vais y aller... Merci pour les bières. Salut."**

Je m'en alla. Comme un voleur. Je descendis les escaliers rapidement, en grimaçant.

Pourquoi m'échapper ? Alors qu'il semblait toujours partager les mêmes sentiments que moi ?

 **"Antoine ! Antoine ! Attend !**

Je me retourna. Mathieu me rattrapa. Il haleta et s'agrippa à mon épaule.

 **-Pourquoi tu t'en va comme ça ?**  
 **-Je.. Je dois y aller c'est tout..!**  
 **-Mon cul ! Toujours aussi con hein !**  
 **-Que..?**  
 **-Pourquoi tu veux jamais voir la vérité en face ?! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! SI je t'ai envoyé vers Victor c'était pour voir ta réaction ! Si j'ai veillé sur toi c'est parce que je tiens à toi ! Si je t'ai invité c'est pour te dire quelque chose d'important ! Et toi tu t'en va ! Comment je peux faire moi pour te dire ce qui m'obnubile les pensées depuis des années si tu t'en va ? Hein ?! Comment ?**  
 **-Depuis des années ?..**  
 **-Depuis que je t'ai trouvé sur Youtube en fait ! Je te cherche dans les rues depuis ce jour là ! Putain heureusement que Facebook existe !**

Je regardais Mathieu sans rien comprendre.

 **-Je t'aime Antoine ! Depuis toujours ! Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux bien reprendre notre relation ?**  
 **-...**  
 **-Je te promets que je serais moins con qu'avant ! Oublions les erreurs du passé je t'en pries !**  
 **-Mathieu... Je suis...**

Je marquais un temps d'attente. Pas par sadisme. Plus pour trouver les bons mots.

 **-Tu es ?**  
 **-Je ne suis plus amoureux de toi.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses mains lâchèrent mes épaules.

 **-Je suis fou de toi."**

Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et je l'embrassa.

La saveur de ses lèvres me donna les larmes aux yeux.

Tout. Tout était comme avant.

A part peut être nos sentiments.

Plus forts.

 _Oh mon Prince..._

 _Je t'avais tant attendu..._

 _Là haut..._

 _Dans ma tourelle de glace..._

 **BOOM. C'EST LA FIIIIIN ! DES BISOUUUUUX X3**


	12. Un peu avant

**Prologue de cette fiction en cadeau pour vous remercier.**

Il se rappelle. Tout les jours. Avant de se coucher. Son esprit se tord. De douleur. Il imagine ce garçon. Qui lui avait sourit.

Il se rappelle. De ce garçon.

Trop. Trop pour que ce ne soit que de l'amitié.

C'était un jour de pluie. Pluie fracassante et dévastatrice. Pluie écrasante et froide. Traversant vos vêtements et vous gelant les os.

Un garçon, de grande taille et brun, se faisait brutaliser par d'autres. Ils le ruaient de coups, et se moquaient de lui.

Ce pauvre jeune homme s'appelait Antoine. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait presque habitué.

Les trois garçons, soudainement las et tout trempés, lui jetèrent un ultime regard plein de dégoût et le laissèrent.

Là. Sous la pluie. Le visage en sang. Les lunettes cassées. Les yeux creusés de fatigue. La lèvre tremblante. Les vêtements en sang.

Mais ils s'en foutaient. Il l'avait cherché de toute façon. Il vivait ce con. C'était déjà bien trop.

Antoine attendit. Sans bouger. La tête vide. Figé. Il lui semblait ne plus savoir comment remettre son corps en mouvement. L'impression d'être là pour toujours.

Et puis ... Il pleure. Il hurla aussi. Toujours allongé.

Hurla que le monde s'en foutait de lui. Qu'il allait mal. Qu'il voulait crever. Que personne ne l'aimait.

Et son cri ne fut qu'une longue plainte déchirée.

Mais que penserait sa mère si le elle voyait ainsi ? Que dirait-elle?

Le brun s'en foutait. Il voulait juste mourir.

Qu'on le laisse faire ce qu'il voulait. Pour une fois.

Il plèure. Encore et encore. Instoppable dans sa crise de nerf.

Qui céda peu à peu à une fatigue immense.

La pluie le déchirait. Le rendait fou. Il se leva, écrasant au passage ses lunettes.

Mais il ne cria pas. Il s'en foutait.

Il avançait. S'appuyant aux murs des bâtiments autour de lui. La vue affreuse. Sans savoir où il allait.

Et puis le cœur qui s'affole. Points blancs partout. Les jambes qui flanchent.

Panique.

Le souffle qui vient à manquer.

Panique.

Une chute. Dans un gouffre sans fond.

Panique.

Le vide.

Silence.

L'air qui ne vient plus. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche tentant lde contenir les gémissements rauques.

Panique.

Les larmes. Coincées aux creux des yeux. Mélangées aux gouttes de pluie.

Une main. Inconnue. Effleurant son épaule. Une voix. Embrouillée. Incompréhensible derrière le chaos intérieur. Des mains. Qui le relèvent.

Un miracle qu'il tienne encore debout.

Et puis l'inconnu qui sert de pilier. Inconnu gentleman.

Le souffle qui se calme. Enivré par l'odeur de cet inconnu.

La Panique disparaît peu à peu.

La voix. Se glissant avec délice au creux de l'oreille. Une promesse.

Une question.

Et Antoine hoche la tête. Il n'ose pas dire à l'autre qu'il ne voit rien. Il n'ose tout simplement pas avouer qu'il se faisait brutaliser.

On le pousse. Et le brun est englobé par la chaleur d'un foyer.

Un cri de surprise. Des mains l'agrippent. Il distingué avec peine une jeune fille. Elle lui prépare à manger et à boire. Lui offre une couverture. Demande au sauveur des vêtements secs.

Et en à peine quelques minutes, Antoine est réchauffe de la tête aux pieds. La nourriture lui brûle la langue, mais il murmure merci. Le chocolat est un peu raté mais il chuchote qu'il ne fallait pas.

Et puis une main l'effleure. Sous la table. Caresse doucement la sienne avec hésitation. Il frissonne. Ne dit rien.

La fille lui soigne ses blessures. Lui demande pourquoi il baisse les yeux ainsi. Et si des gens lui ont fait du mal.

Antoine suffoque. Se redresse brusquement.

Il marmonne des excuses et des remerciements, et fonce dans un mur.

Un silence. Où il se rend compte de sa stupidité.

Et imagine sans peine les yeux écarquillés de ses deux sauveurs.

Il explique. La gorge nouée. Les épaules secouées de sanglots naissants.

Et puis soudain, le sauveur se lève brutalement de sa chaise. Et siffle entre ses dents.

Antoine entend un nom. Le nom d'un de ceux qui le frappait.

 **"Benjamin..!"**

Un bruit sourd. Le brun plisse les yeux et voit le poing de l'inconnu, abattu sur la table.

 **"J'ai à faire."** crache celui-ci.

Et L'autre s'en va. Claquant la porte d'entrée.

La fille ne dit rien. Surement habituée.

Elle force Antoine à dormir, elle lui demande si, par hasard il aurait des lunettes.

Quand Antoine se réveilla, il vit à la lumière du jour, le garçon. Adossé contre un mur. Regardant par la fenêtre. Le chevelu ne distinguait pas les détails.

Mais il dit merci. Pour tout.

L'autre le regarda soudain.

 **"Tout ira mieux Maintenant Antoine. Je te le promets."**

Et le chevelu vit alors un sourire se peindre sur le visage de l'inconnu.

Un sourire bien trop lumineux pour n'être qu'amical.


End file.
